Problemas de mujeres
by MiSAVIN16
Summary: y no es lo que parece... es un asunto del cual Saori quiere hablar con sus caballeros. ¿que será? CAP 8 UP ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!
1. Una Noticia Importante

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

**NOTA: El fanfic sufrió unos cambios pero la trama es la misma aunque tenga algunas cositas agregadas para darle mas sentido y calidad a la historia como me dijeron en las criticas, pero todavia no soy una escritora que describa demasiado que digamos**

* * *

Todo comenzó con un día común y corriente, amanecía y digamos que… que hueva tengo el describir que se estaban levantando y bla bla bla, pero creo que lo haré de todos modos.

En la casa de Aries se encontraba Mu acabado de despertar con el pelo todo alborotado y lo mas curioso fue que esa vez se le olvidó quitarse la armadura para dormir y estaba dispuesto a hacerse el desayuno, pero después escuchó un sonido bajo que provenía de un cosmos con el que todos los caballeros estaban familiarizados. Se escuchaban pisadas en los escalones dirigidos a Aries, era Saori con Nike (el báculo) en su mano derecha y su clásico vestido blanco de cuando había sido flechada la primera vez que llegó al santuario y estaba llegando acompañada de los cinco de bronce y al parecer ella tenía una cara de decepción o más bien de incomodidad.

- Athena ¿a que se debe su llegada? – preguntó el ariano inclinándose todavía despeinado.

Saori dio un suspiro y luego respondió – tengo un asunto serio que debemos hablar con el patriarca, los 12 caballeros dorados y Kanon el ex marinero.

- ¿Y se puede saber de que asunto se refiere? - arqueando un... puntito morado y en eso que Seiya le quiere responder.

- Lo que pasa es que –antes de que pudiese decir, Shiryu le había tapado la boca - ¡mfidjhfjsfjksnhj!

- Seiya, recuerda que no podemos decirles hasta que lleguemos a la cámara del Patriarca, menso.

- ¡Deghdabame da doka! - tratando de hablar.

- ¿Que dijo? - preguntó el peliverde de Andromeda

- ¡bo duego nejpidad!

- No entendí ni pío - dijo Shiryu confuso

- Dijo que le destapes la boca, que no puede respirar - respondió de repente el amargado del fenix.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Seiya – destapandole la boca.

- Uff… un poco mas y me asfixiabas Shiryu – decía mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y agarraba aire.

- En otras palabras Mu, si mientras mas pronto lleguemos a la cámara del patriarca mas rápido lo sabrás - contestó el cisne.

- Así es, y digamos que ese asunto los involucra a todos ustedes. -añadió por fin la diosa.

- De acuerdo, pueden pasar… solo espero que Aldebaran esté de buenas para que los deje pasar al instante.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa ese detalle? ¿Acaso no son muy buenos amigos ustedes dos? - preguntó con ingenuidad Pegaso.

- Bueno si, lo que pasa es que...

Y Mu les comenzó a relatar el incidente que había ocurrido el día anterior en la tarde, Aldebarán se había preparado un rico almuerzo para sí mismo, un bufet que incluía un pavo asado suculento. Y cuando se trata de esos almuerzos siempre era muy territorial, no le gustaba que alguien agarrara siquiera un pedacito de lo que incluyera porque luego se ponía como un toro cuando ve el color rojo... y se puso de malas cuando el pequeño discípulo de Mu, Kiki se había comido una pierna de ese pavo asado, el toro dorado lo cachó en el acto a ese pequeño lemuriano que tenía su amigo por discipulo y mas que todo la bronca había sido para Mu y de Kiki no supo nada hasta entonces.

- Ohhh! - añadieron todos los presentes.

- Y todo por un pavo asado… -dijo Hyoga quedándose pensativo unos momentos hasta que miró a Ikki por unos segundos - no sabia que Aldebarán te quería comer -añadió con ironia.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó el fénix propinándole un fuerte chipotazo- y no olvides que tu no eres mas que un simple pato - dijo con ironia mientras tenía una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

- ¡AUCH! ¡Eres un pollo rostizado de mierda! - le gritó Hyoga ahora enfurecido.

- ¡Y tú el Pato Purific!**  
**

Y esos dos se continuaron insultando en todo el trayecto de la casa de Aries a la de Tauro y era una sorpresa que no se agarraran a golpes.

- Oigan, ya cálmense ustedes dos, no es para que se estén peleando ahora.

- ¡Tú cállate mula con alas! - le gritaron las dos aves de elemento opuesto.

- Oye... no empiecen ahora con eso – contestó Seiya ahora ofendido y haciendo pucheros.

- Pero... el Pegaso no es una mula, es un caballo con alas ¿no? - añadió Shun con un aire de curiosidad y confusión.

- ¡Tú no te metas es esto "mujer encadenada! (se refiere a Andrómeda) - le respondió de golpe el rubio.

- Pero... pero si yo nomas decía - añadió el peliverde al borde del llanto.

- ¡¿Por qué no mejor te callas pato de hielo?! – respondió Ikki dándole otro chipotazo al pobre (no tan pobre) del cisne que ahora tenía un chipote doble en la cabeza que parecía un muñeco de nieve.

Y no se habían dado cuenta estos peleoneros de que ya habían pasado por Tauro y que Aldebaran ya los estaba acompañando, ahora se dirigían a la casa de los gemelos maravilla, o mejor dicho fastidiosos. A Saori le sobresalía una gota en la cabeza por tanto show de sus caballeritos. Y bueno ahora estaban en la entrada de la Casa de Geminis.

- ¡Saga! ¡Kanon! ¿Se encuentran aquí? – preguntó Kido antes de querer entrar porque como saben, es de mala educación entrar en casa ajena sin el permiso del dueño.

- No, estamos en Mexico… -sarcasmo- ¡Claro que estamos aquí! ¿Qué se imaginaba? –apareció de repente el gemelo menor saliendo de la cocina de su casa y digamos que todavía usaba la misma ropa de Cabo Sunion.

- Umm… no lo se, me imaginaba que estarían en otra casa y mas me esperaba eso de ti Kanon, sabiendo lo vago que eres.

- ¡Oye!

- Kanon, ¿ahora que le dijiste que te enojaste solito? – llegando ahora el gemelo mayor "Saga" quien todavía seguía acoplado a la tunica del patriarca, pero no es lo que se imaginan, no mató de nuevo a Shion… simplemente agarró uno de los trajes prestado porque se le hacía cómodo.

- Nada en especial, solo… me dijo… vago - respondió.

- Pero si es la pura verdad Kanon, ¿por qué te enojas? –preguntando Saga cruzando los brazos.

- Porque sí, y decir la verdad equivaldría a que a tí te dijeran que eres un enfermo mental, un bipolar, un esquizofrénico, entre otros problemas mentales – decía el ex marinero mientras contaba con sus dedos burlándose mientras a Saga se le estaba queriendo tornar gris el cabello por la ira.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE VAGO DE MIERDA!?

- ¡Ya basta!_ ¡Gemelos Maravilla!_ – gritó Athena haciendo que los gemelitos voltearan con caras de "¿que carajo?" porque no son maravilla en nada, solo sexys..errmmm…- es decir Gemelos de Geminis… -corrigiéndose- tienen que acompañarme a la cámara del patriarca ahora mismo. –haciéndole señas con los dedos.

- ¿A la cámara del patriarca? ¿Ahora que ocurre? -preguntó el ex-patriarca.

- Es un asunto serio, bueno… mas bien para ustedes los caballeros dorados. - contestó Saori.

- ¿Nomas para nosotros? ¿Y que hay de usted Athena?

- También tendré otros asuntos serios que atender y no tiene nada que ver esta vez con la fundación por si me preguntan - agregó la peli morada poniendo una cara de seriedad.

Después de esas palabras Athena agarró del cuello de sus trajes a los geminis y se los llevó corriendo casi como el correcaminos escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la entrada de la Casa de Cáncer.

- Ahora la siguiente casa es… la de cáncer – dijo Shiryu tragando saliva.

- Sí… que desagradable - añadió Seiya.

- Seiya, Shiryu ¿que les pasa? - preguntó Saori confundida.

- Rostros… rostros humanos… - murmuró el castaño.

- No entendí, ¿a qué se refieren?

Mu no se quedó callado, prefirió quitarle la duda a su diosa en vez de dejar que corriera el riesgo de sufrir un paro cardíaco dentro de la casa de Death Mask - verá Athena, a lo que Seiya y Shiryu se refieren es que dentro de la casa de cáncer hay rostros de personas tapizados alrededor debido al cosmos de Death Mask.

- ¡¿Rostros?! -poniéndose azul del miedo- no es cierto, ya habíamos pasado por esa casa antes y no había ningún rostro ahí.

- Eso era porque Death Mask estaba muerto en ese entonces, era por eso que ya no estaban los rostros - añadió el ariano.

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba Mu -por fin dando la palabra el toro dorado - toma de una vez a tu duende – sacando a Kiki de la nada mientras lo tenía agarrando de un pie.

- ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Suéltame y por enésima vez yo no soy un duende! -gritaba el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo berrinche.

- ¡Kiki! con que ahí estabas - dijo Mu cruzando los brazos.

- Maestro, dígale que me suelte... ¡AH! -siendo soltado por Aldebarán haciendo que cayera de pompas en los escalones, por suerte no rodó escaleras abajo como muchos se esperarían.

- Ese fue tu castigo por haberte comido mi almuerzo ayer, pequeño travieso.

- Pero si solo fue una pierna, no fue para tanto Aldebarán - dijo Kiki inflando los cachetes.

Dejando a un lado eso de repente vieron salir al dueño de la casa de cáncer con su armadura puesta y estaba… ¿fumando? Dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo y después soltó el humo justo en la cara de Saori.

- ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? –dijo Saori mientras tosía tapándose la nariz y la boca con su mano izquierda.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento –sarcástico- no la vi venir señorita Athena - contestó el cangrejo.

- Déjate de jueguitos y ven conmigo a la cámara del patriarca.

Death Mask no lo creyó, ¿que fuera con ella a la cámara del patriarca? eso no se ve todos los días, Athena nunca le pediría que la acompañara a la camara del patriarca a menos de que se tratase de algo serio, pero después de la batalla contra Hades ya las cosas no eran tan serias, así que se quedó pensando que de seguro era una broma, sí... una broma de la cual se tenía que reir - hahahahahaha es una broma ¿verdad?

- No, es enserio y síguenos de una vez y mejor les preguntas a tus compañeritos que ocurre por si te importa ¿ok? Y No estoy de humor para tus bromitas de "lo siento, fue accidental" - contestó Saori casi a punto de perder la paciencia a tal grado que Nike empezaba a soltar destellos por las emociones de Athena.

- ¿ookk? - respondió el canceriano saliendole una gota en la cabeza.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Leo y llegaron a la entrada para encontrar que Aioria no estaba, asi que continuaron escaleras arriba directo a la siguiente casa, la de Virgo.

- Shaka? Estás ahí? -preguntó Saori esperando una respuesta de que sí se encontrara pero no hubo respuesta alguna…

- Parece que tampoco está en su casa ¿donde estará? -preguntó Shun.

- No lo se, el que sea una diosa no me hace saber todas las cosas... aunque quisiera

- Silencio ¿escuchan eso? - dijo el fenix haciendo que todos se quedaran callados hasta que escucharon algo al fondo.

_-"¡Shaka! ¡Eso si me dolió! No te pases de la raya..." _

Despues de escuchar eso; Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon y los bronceados quedaron en shock mientras que DM ponía cara de quererse aguantar las ganas de reír y Saori se puso colorada sin saber por qué.

- ¿Que fue eso?... -preguntó la peli morada con los ojos como plato.

_-" Aioria, no es para tanto… ahora no te muevas que ya casi sale"_

_- "¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ME DUELEEEE!" _

Eso último le provocó sangrado nasal a la pobre de Saori, DM se estaba riendo sin voz y los demás caballeritos seguian en shock.

**[N/A: ¿Que les pasa? ¡todos son una bola de mal pensados! bueno... yo también, ¿para qué me quejo?]**

- resiste… resiste resiste –se decía Saori en voz baja mientras tenía en manos un pañuelo con el que se tapaba la nariz.

_-"Oye! Como que mejor me lo dejas ahí porque se me puede infectar"_

_- "De acuerdo, luego no te quejes de que te estén viendo raro con eso dentro de tu trasero"_

- ¡¿Viéndole dentro de sus... QUÉ?! –pensaron todos hasta que Saga se impactó contra un pilar del susto y eso les llamó la atención a los dueños de las voces y el primero en salir fue el rubio de ojos color cielo, quien para sorpresa de todos llevaba puesta su armadura y tenía los ojos abiertos (pero para suerte de todos no se liberó el tesoro del cielo).

- ¿Athena? ¿Que hace aquí? -preguntó el virgen

- Ummm… nada, solo pasaba por aquí acompañada –sonriendo nerviosa mientras ocultaba su pañuelo lleno de sangre de su nariz. –y necesito que vayas a la cámara del patriarca.

- Está bien… pero espere un momento que ahorita vengo –contestó Shaka entrando a su habitación y sacando a Aioria que también llevaba puesta su armadura y al parecer tenía enterrado en su retaguardia lo que parecía ser una flecha de Sagitario.

- Ya no volveré a ayudarle a mi hermano con su entrenamiento - dijo el leon castaño con cataratas en los ojos.

- Por cierto... ¿que pensaban que estábamos haciendo, eh? –preguntando el virgen haciendo mueca de enojo.

- Umm, ¡nada! ¡nada! - contestaron todos a unisono.

- Hmm... fingiré que les creo solo por el hecho de que Athena estuvo involucrada, de lo contrario los haría polvo

- Si si, con el tesoro del cielo bla bla bla -dijo Saga haciendo caras de que le valía un comino- ¿podemos continuar a la siguiente casa por favor?

- ¡AIOROS! – gritó el león dorado y salió corriendo a alta velocidad como Speedy Gonzales por las casas de Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario hasta llegar a Capricornio dejando atrás a Athena y a los caballeros llevandose una mano a la cara.

- Para la próxima le pedimos un aventón a la cámara del patriarca ¿no lo crees Saga? - poniendo cara de burla el ex marino.

- Definitivamente... -haciendo cara de burla también- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Los dos gemelos rieron como locos durante todo el trayecto de la casa de Libra hasta Sagitario donde sus dueños no se encontraban vigilando por muy raro que se escuchara.

Saori se estaba tapando los oídos por el simple hecho de que los gemelos maravilla se estaban riendo demasiado fuerte y era fastidioso a la vez - por favor que alguien los calle, ya no soporto oirlos!

- Intentaré hacer algo…-dijo Seiya- ¡Oigan ustedes dos, cuidado que les puede dar _Geminitis_!

_¡Plop!_

Saga y Kanon no sabían si reírse o sentirse avergonzados por lo que escucharon, el simple hecho de actuar como un espejo los dejaba desconcertados y dejaron de reírse - ¿es una broma? - contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- Demasiado tarde, ya tienen Geminitis -añadió el pegaso.

- Seiya, el chiste te falló… en este caso deberías haberle dicho a DM que no fume porque le puede dar _Cancer_. –dijo el pelinegro con tono serio para sorpresa de todos ya que se refería a un chiste.

- JAJAJAJAJA...Oye! Eso no es gracioso lagartija cegaton! - gritó DM enojado.

Brinquémonos esta parte, llegaron a la casa de Capricornio y se encontraron con Aioros y Shura tratando de sacarle esa flecha del trasero a Aioria.

- ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! - decía Aioros.

- Si tu como no Aioros, eso… ni Santa te lo cree AAHH! -quejandose Aioria.

- ¿Y yo por qué estoy metido en esto? - preguntó el chivo español de Shura.

- Para sacarme la flecha porque mi hermano no puede hacerlo solo -contestó la gata dorada de mal humor.

Saori, los bronceados y los caballeros dorados que los acompañaban nomas estaban de espectadores viendo ese show en la casa de Capricornio, y luego pudieron ver que los geminis estaban entrando en escena.

- ¿Listo? - murmuró el gemelo mayor

- ¡Sí! - contestó el ex marinero.

Y lo que vieron después fue que Saga quitó del camino a Shura y a Aioros para después agarrar con más firmeza la flecha, Kanon sujetaba a Saga mientras elevaban su cosmos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡A OTRA DIMENSION!

- ¡NOOOOO!

Acto seguido, la flecha desapareció de las nalgas del gato ya que esa fue mandado a otra dimensión.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o dan ganas de reírte cuando lees la narración? - preguntó DM usando unos lentes mientras tenía el libreto del fic en manos.

- Es tu imaginación, hasta que por fin ya no tengo esa flecha en el trasero ¡y ya guarda ese estúpido libreto! - contestó Aioria de muy mal humor.

- ¿Seguro que fue Aioros quien te flechó y no Cupido? – preguntó DM burlándose mientras veía el libreto.

- ¡SEGURO!

- Lo que sea, ya vamonos - agregó Saori de mal humor.

Se dirigían ahora a la casa del Frigobar con patas... digo, la casa del cubo de hielo andante… no tampoco, al Acuario de Camus… eso está mejor aunque no esté correctamente abreviado, para encontrar a Camus sacando a Milo de un cubo de hielo enorme y se veía que Camus tenía unos agujeritos en la armadura.

- Si en mi lugar tú fueses el que estuviese dentro de ese tempano te quedaría perfecto el titulo de _"el cubo de hielo andante del santuario"_ – dijo el bicho recibiendo una cachetada del francés que al parecer no estaba de bueno humor. –¡AUCH!

- Tú mejor no digas nada, no estoy de humor para bromitas tuyas.

- Auch… perdón si te ofendí _"Frigobar con patas"_ –dijo con tono irónico y solo para recibir otra cachetada del acuariano –¡AUCH! ¡YA NO TE PASES CON ESO DE LAS CACHETADAS! ¡Que me vas a dejar marcado mi hermoso rostro! .

- Ya te dije que no estoy de humor...

- Vaya... que bonita bienvenida de parte de ustedes dos – dijo la diosa con sarcasmo desde la entrada.

- Gracias - contestó el despistado peliazul.

- Menso - murmuró el francés.

Saori dio un suspiro - me ahorraré mis palabras, ¡ustedes dos solo síganme hasta la cámara del patriarca ahora!

- ¿Ok? - añadieron los dos aludidos.

Siguiente acto, ahora se dirigían a la casa del pececito dorado que al parecer ya esperaba su llegada...

- Buenos días Athena, ¿a que se debe su visita? –dijo educadamente el pececito lo cual le agradó a la diosa.

- Buenos días Afrodita, nada más nos dirigimos a la cámara del patriarca por un asunto serio el cual tengo que informarles a todos los caballeros dorados.

- Ya veo… espere un momento, no tardo – dijo Afrodita adentrándose a su propio templo hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

- ¿Ahora que planea? - preguntó pegaso arqueando una ceja.

- No lo se, tal vez vaya a despejar el sendero a la cámara del patriarca porque si no mal recuerdo está lleno de rosas. - contestó Shun.

- ¿Enserio?

Afrodita regresando a la entrada- listo, ya puede pasar a la cámara Athena.

- ¡Excelente!

Y justo como Shun dijo… Afrodita había despejado el camino para no ser afectados por las rosas diabólicas porque en el camino ya no había siquiera rastro alguno de las rosas, pero eso era mientras cruzaban y bla bla bla... por fin llegaron a la cámara para encontrar a un peliverde y a un peli castaño jugando con cartas (enserio si que se aburren demasiado estos).

- ¡AH! ¡Perdí! –haciendo pucheros- ¡Shion, eres un tramposo!

- ¿Como que tramposo? ¡No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar!

- ¿Como que no se jugar? ¿Yo mismo te enseñé a jugar con las cartas hace 243 años!

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó el peliverde poniéndose pensativo – ... no lo recuerdo

Dohko se pegó en la cara de la desesperación - ¡Argh!

Saori no tuvo de otra que interrumpir su charla increíblemente interesante - errmm… ¿hola? –Llamándoles la atención- ¿interrumpo algo?

- ¿Eh? No no, para nada – contestó el antiguo maestro rascándose la nuca mientras el borrego mayor ponía cara de incrédulo.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó de nuevo Kido.

- ¡Segurito segurito! - respondió el peli castaño mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Shion ya se estaba cansando así que mejor no hizo otra cosa que preguntarle a Athena lo que seguía - ¿a que se debe su visita?

- ¿Oh! Cierto... les vengo a informar a todos los caballeros aquí presentes y a un niño (refiriéndose a Kiki) que… perdí una apuesta con mi tío Hades y… me dijo que si perdía... que tendría... que convertir a algunos de mis caballeros... en mujeres por un tiempo.

_Pasaron 10 largos segundos de silencio…_

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - gritaron todos los dorados.

* * *

_**¿Que es el Pato Purific? es la marca de un limpiador y el logo del mismo me recuerda mucho al casco de Hyoga por extraño que se escuche.**_


	2. Mujeres y alborotados

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo... perdón si es muy corto comparado con el anterior pero todavía ocupo mas inspiración y energía para hacer volar mas mi imaginación ^^. Espero que les guste de todas formas...

**Warning: no se... enserio -_-U Ni siquiera me doy cuenta sino hasta mucho después que puede tener lo que escribo.**

* * *

- ¡¿EN MUJERES?! –Gritaron todos los dorados

- Si, pero nomas a algunos… el problema es que propongan quien quiere o debe ocupar el papel femenino durante un mes… -contestó Saori.

Kanon levantó la mano - ¡Yo propongo a Saga!

- ¡OYE!

- ¿Que? Así sería interesante y sabré que se siente tener una hermana por primera vez en mi vida.

- ¡Pfff! Pues yo igual propongo a Kanon - dijo levantando la mano el ex patriarca.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! - gritó el gemelo menor.

Saori quien se estaba sobando las sienes mientras buscaba paciencia para evitar convertir en animalejos a esos geminis escandalosos, interrumpió la peleíta que tenían los revoltosos. –¡Ok, ya estuvo bueno… ustedes dos serán mujeres y punto! –dijo de manera seca dejando en silencio sepulcral a los gemelos que al parecer ya estaban en shock. El silencio duró hasta que cierto peliazul que tenía pinta de degenerado rompió ese silencio con su risa.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – DM reía mientras levantaba la mano- Yo propongo a Afrodita para mujer, después de todo lo único distinto sería que tendría unas… uuuhh… -se quedó embobado saliéndole un hilito de saliva mientras imaginaba escenas explicitas no aptas para menores de edad.

- Jaja que gracioso - dijo sarcástico el peliazul celeste rodando los ojos.

- Entonces Afrodita… ¿aceptas ser mujer por un mes? -preguntó su diosa algo desconcertada.

- Sí, claro ¿por qué no? eso no me afectará en mis actividades cotidianas… -dijo con total tranquilidad el mas hermoso de los 88 caballeros.

- muy bien… ya son tres, faltan mínimo 3…

- jeje yo propongo a Shion – dijo Dohko con cara de _"esta vez te haré pagar borrego"_

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque sí muajajajajajaja - respondió la balanza de libra.

- grrr…. Felino de cuarta – murmuró el peliverde de mal humor.

- bueno… patriarca, usted también estará en la lista ¿Alguien propone a alguien mas?

Milo levantó la mano - Yo propongo al cubito de hielo - recibiendo otra cachetada del acuariano, porque después de todo Saori sabia perfectamente que se refería a Camus.

- ¡¿QUE HICISTE IDIOTA?! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

- Bueno… Camus, tu también estarás en la lista…-añadió Athena en voz baja pero audible- ¿alguien mas?

- Yo propongo a Shaka – dijo levantando la mano el leon dorado con una sonrisa burlona dirigida al hindú.

- ¿Que yo que? - reaccionó Shaka abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

- Shaka, tú también estarás en la lista... agradece a Aioria que se molestó en proponerte - dijo con sarcasmo la pelimorada quien mostraba algo de disgusto por tener que hacerle eso a Shaka, el caballero dorado que la estuvo protegiendo cuando estaban en el infierno en la saga de Hades.

- ¡Me las pagarás Aioria!

- ¿como me lo harás pagar? ¿Acaso me mandarás a los seis mundos de la ropa? ó ¿Me harás el tesoro de la moda? – dijo con tono burlesco el castaño para después soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Hablo enserio desgraciado!

- Dejemos de lado esto -dijo la pelimorada queriendo regresar al tema- ¿alguien mas? …

- Yo propongo a Mu para mujer -dijo el toro dorado aguantándose las ganas de reírse, era un hecho que solo lo propuso para cobrarle al lemuriano lo del pavo que se comió Kiki.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Muy bien… ¿alguien más de casualidad? ¿nadie? Muy bien, ¡ya son todos! -se levantó del trono y aplaudió una vez- ¡Empecemos de una vez!

- ¡¿AHORA!? - preguntaron todos los dorados quienes no sabían que era para hoy y no para el próximo año.

- si, ahora… ¿Qué creían? Que me tardaría por mandarlos a hacerse cirugías plásticas? eww… -poniendo cara de asco- ¿por qué gastar dinero innecesario en eso cuando yo misma puedo convertirlos?

- es una broma ¿verdad? -preguntó Shion.

- ¡Claro que no! Seiya, dame a Nike.

- Sí – contestó y llegando con el báculo y dándoselo en manos.

En ese preciso instante Saori elevó su cosmos y les lanzó un rayo a los dorados seleccionados, lo cual los convirtió en mujeres en el buen sentido de la palabra… pero sus personalidades seguían intactas y ese era el único defecto que se le habia escapado a Saori. En ese momento algo pasó con algunos de los chicos que los propusieron, comenzaron a quedar embobados como si algo se hubiese soltado de las ahora mujeres doradas.

- Ooooohhhhh….. –agregó el tigre de china quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando vio al borrego peliverde de Jamir convertido en una mujer, tal vez no era tan notorio el cambio en su figura por esa túnica que traía puesta, pero digamos que las feromonas delataron a Shion frente a Dohko quien al parecer ya se le habían alborotado las hormonas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué me ves así? –preguntó Shion con su curiosa voz de jovencita inocente, aunque lo preguntó algo irritada.

- jijiji… -reía el tigre con una cara que delataban sus intenciones.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra depravado! –añadió retrocediendo unos pasos.

- No se de que me estás hablando borreguita –contestó acercándose con aire de seductor y agarrándole la cintura con el brazo derecho. –Solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo –poniendo cara de picaro.

Shion tragó saliva -¡esto no me está gustando!

- ¡claro que sí! men-ti-ro-sa... –le murmuró al oído haciendo que la lemuriana se pusiera azul de la frente y con cara de _"ya me jodí"_.

Saori al ver esa escena pudo ver las verdaderas intenciones de su tétrico y odioso tío - ya veo… con razón tío Hades quería que los convirtiera en mujeres –saliendo a relucir una gota en la cabeza - quería burlarse de mí y de mis caballeros.

Afrodita hasta ese preciso momento llego a sentir incomodidad - Ugh... ¡Duele! –dijo agarrándose el pecho mientras daba a lucir su voz de señorita, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Death Mask.

- ¿A ver a ver! ¿Qué te ocurre? -se acercó DM para luego sonreír de una forma macabra- … ¡Oh! ya veo... te está... apretando la armadura ¿verdad? – dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla todavía sonriendo con picardía.

_"Fiu fiuuuu"_

- ¿Perdón? ¿Y esa cara que significa Death? –preguntó la florecita arqueando una ceja.

- ummm... pues, te iba a sugerir que te quitases la parte de arriba de la armadura… aunque… no estoy seguro si llevas camisa –poniéndose pensativo para después sonreír como el degenerado que es - pero eso no importa Dita, si quieres yo mismo te quito la armadura – dijo moviendo las manos como si quisiera agarrar algo mientras se le acercaba **(N/A: ya saben a lo que me refiero).**

- ¡Ni se te ocurra pervertido! – gritó Afrodita lanzándole una buena cachetada en la cara que se escuchó hasta Rodorio, haciendo que le girara hacia otro lado dejándolo con una cara de sorprendido al igual que a Athena y los presentes, para después voltear a verla y sonreír de nuevo.

- ¡Así me gustan! -exclamó todavía sobándose la mejilla cacheteada- ¡Difíciles de llevar a la cama! -gritó de forma pervertida.

Después de esas ultimas palabras los bronceados que todavía seguían ahí **(N/A: solo que nadie los pelaba) **se quedaron en shock excepto el inocente de Shun que no sabia ni papa a que se refería ese dorado que ahora tenía pinta de sadomasoquista.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritó la pececita saliendo de la cámara del patriarca casi tan rápido como la luz, mientras dejaba humo de polvo en el camino mientras era perseguida por el camarón dorado.

* * *

DM: ¡Es cangrejo! ¡Idiota!

Yo: Perdón, corrección ¡mientras era perseguido por el cangrejo idiota dorado!

DM: lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? ¬¬

* * *

Dejando de eso a un lado, vayamos con el cubito de hielo andante… perdón, con nuestra francesa de hielo mientras era mirada por ese bicho peliazul tonto que tenía por compañero y que no dejaba de babear.

- ¡Milo, quita esa cara de idiota! De por sí te ves horrendo –exclamó dándole una cachetada más fuerte **(N/A: Parece que a este francés se le está haciendo manía cachetear a su bichito ¬w¬)**

- ¡AAUCH! Oye, ¿por qué me cacheteaste? –regresando a la realidad mientras se sobaba por enésima vez su mejilla que de por sí todavía no se le había esfumado la cachetada anterior y ahora le dolía mas. –Y NO SOY HORRENDO! ~Soy sexy -dijo de manera coqueta mientras ponía una pose sexy en un ambiente rosa lo cual enloquecería a cualquier chica... por desgracia para Milo, Camus no es cualquier chica.

- ¡Porque no quitabas esa cara de imbécil! y no eres sexy ¡eres un arácnido de cuarta con cola que no sabe hacer otra cosa que alagarse a sí mismo! -exclamó el acuariano señalándolo con el dedito acusador, haciendo que su amigo se sintiera ofendido y desconcertado al mismo tiempo.

- ¡OYE! ¡¿y ahora qué te pasa Camus?! De por sí ya estabas enfadado en la casa de Acuario y ahora estás mas enojado que de costumbre...

- ¡Aun me siguen doliendo los piquetes de las Aguja Escarlatas que me diste cuando entrenábamos, y digamos que uno de los piquetes está en un lugar inapropiado ahora mismo! – dijo con un humor que se lo llevaba el diablo.

-: ¿Ahí ABAJO?! - preguntó el escorpiano pelando los ojos.

- ¡No idiota! ¡MI PECHO! – señalando a su pecho que todavía estaba oculto por la armadura dorada.

- oye, pero ese lugar no es… inapropiado… - Milo no pudo continuar hablando, se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Camus quitándose la parte de arriba de la armadura y para su suerte usaba camisa y vio que ahora tenía pechos como los de Saori. – Ups… no me acordaba de ese detallito – rascándose la nuca ahora mas nervioso.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o al parecer están soltando feromonas? - preguntó Athena quien ya notaba algo raro en el lugar desde que usó a Nike.

- Creo que lo segundo Athena, no me imagino otra razón para que este alacrán me esté viendo de esa forma - dijo Camus con cara de desprecio señalando a Milo, quien ahora estaba embobado por haberle visto al frigobar con patas esa zona que había olvidado que las mujeres tenían.

- _fiu fiuuuu_ –silbó el escorpión- Si me disculpa Athena pero… creo que cometeré secuestricidio a la francesa – dijo tomando por sorpresa al francés y cargándolo de forma nupcial.

- ¡OYE! ¡SUÉLTAME, NO SOY TU JUGUETE!

- Nos vamos a divertir Camusita –dijo el bicho mientras se reía como si de un chiste se tratara.

- ¡Oh oh! - tragó saliva el cubito de hielo.

Saori se quedó sin palabras al ver esa escenita tan… tan… rara y... ¿graciosa? Pero ahora tenía que fijarse en los otros dorados que no sabían ni que onda con ellos.

- Espera... ¿y las feromonas quien las soltó? -preguntó el ex marinero ahora hecha una mujer que le resaltaban los voluminosos pechos de su camisa con una actitud de niña ingenua pero a la vez fastidiosa.

- Que idiota... -dijo el gemelo bipolar poniéndose una mano en la cara quien también era una mujer de grandes pechos, pero no le resaltaban por la túnica del patriarca que llevaba puesto.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** _Perdónenme si no llego a publicar un nuevo capitulo mas seguido, pero tengo un revoltijo en mi cabeza que no puedo ordenar bien mis ideas... es cuestión de tiempo para que los plasme poco a poco en el word antes de publicar algo, hasta entonces les suplico que sean pacientes -gota estilo anime-_


	3. Saga y Kanon Las Gemelas Fantásticas

**Hola, lo siento si tardé mucho en actualizar, pero ocupaba buscar un orden a mis ideas, incluso mi mejor amiga se quejó conmigo de que no le he continuado al fic, según ella es interesante pero a mí no me convence... pero bueno, estoy tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por que me llegue a gustar lo que escribo. ****_(eso sería un milagro)_****.**

* * *

Después de que Saori vio a las primeras tres parejas irse, juraba que le iba a dar una migraña si permanecía cerca de esos gemelos del demonio, quienes al parecer sus actitudes se volvieron mucho peor, desde que se convirtieron en chicas con un buen cuerpazo que cualquier hombre codiciaría en una mujer.

- ¡¿A quien le dices idiota?!

- Pues a tí, ¿a quien más le diría eso?

- No se, creía que estabas hablando con tu novia, Saga - respondió con ironía la gemela menor, el ex-marinero de Poseidón/Julian Solo, mientras posaba sus manos en la cadera.

Las Gemelas Fantásticas se les había ocurrido permanecer en la Cámara del Patriarca para estar discutiendo con toda la libertad del mundo, ignorando que su diosa, quien todavía no pasaba de los 15 años pudiese escuchar algunas de sus vilezas que solo los mayores saben. Definitivamente, ser criada como la nieta de un multimillonario la hizo ignorar las peores cosas que jamas se hubiese podido imaginar, escuchar a los gemelos decir tonterías sexistas y Hentai, ahora como le haría para soportarlos durante todo ese tiempo, incluso ya había sustituido su vestido favorito por su clásico vestido blanco sin mangas para permanecer en el santuario como la diosa Athena por un mes, después volvería a Japón. Por el momento nomas se limitaba a llevarse las manos a sus sienes porque definitivamente le era difícil evitar un dolor de cabeza, incluso se le notaba una venita roja y se encontraba frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos cerrados queriendo mantener la paciencia.

- ¡¿NOVIA?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡YO NO TENGO NINGUNA NOVIA! PERO TÚ EN CAMBIO TE CONSEGUISTE UN NOVIOTE EN EL INFIERNO! ¡JUSTAMENTE ANTES DE DESTRUIR EL MURO DE LOS LAMENTOS! - recriminó la gemela mayor furiosa señalando a su copia pirata con el dedito acusador, el que mató a Shion y que casi se echa a todas las mujeres de Grecia durante su tiempo como patriarca... ok no, eso ya es demasiado, suficiente nos conformamos con que lo viésemos bañarse en una tina gigante o en la ducha. - ¡PARA COLMO TENIA QUE SER UN JUEZ DEL INFIERNO!

- ¡¿COMO DIJISTE?! REPITELO SI TE ATREVES COPIA BARATA QUE SE DESNUDÓ FRENTE A SEIYA! - gritó Kanon furiosa atacándolo con otra soltada de lengua de la cual Saori ni los otros caballeros estaban por enterados.

Vaya escena que montaban las gemelas, se les había olvidado que no estaban solos en la cámara del patriarca, justo tenían a Saori sentada en el trono del patriarca con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, lo ultimo que gritó Kanon, el ex-marinero que perdonó antes de la guerra santa, fue demasiado fuerte para la pobre mente ya afectada de la pelimorada, bueno... ya se había imaginado algo peor con Shaka y Aioria en la casa de Virgo pero... ¿imaginarse a su caballero principal, Seiya, frente a un caballero dorado desnudándose en frente de él? eso era demasiado, y contando con que la pelimorada se estaba imaginando sin querer una escena stripper super sexy de Saga bailándole al castaño y el pobre de Seiya quedando todo traumatizado. Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, el por qué Pegaso se había tardado demasiado en salvarla y la razón de que se salvó de panzaso... YAOI.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

De ahí lo ultimo que se escuchó fue un grito fuerte que no le perteneció a ninguna de las gemelas Saga y Kanon, lo que si pasó fue que el grito los sacó de su trance de estarse insultando, y solo para ver que su diosa estaba tendida en el suelo boca abajo y con un pequeño charco de sangre justo donde estaba su cabeza.

- ¡OH NO!

Estuvieron tan distraídos que de seguro no se habían dado cuenta cuando alguien entró y atacó a Athena, la escena era digna de recordarse como si hubiese sido el caso de una guerra. Ahora se habían metido en problemas, eso creyeron las gemelas psicópatas.

- ¡Athena!

Pero el drama no les duró mucho, porque justo en ese momento llegaba el caballero dorado de Virgo, que ahora era mejor conocida como _"la" virgen del santuario _y solo para ver la escena del crimen, donde su diosa estaba tumbada en el suelo como si estuviese muerta... **(N/A:lo cual desearían muchas fanáticas, porque de seguro le tienen envidia de que esté rodeada de muchos caballeros sexys) **y la rubia solo arqueó una ceja sin expresar preocupación, solo estaba desconcertada, pero prefirió aparecer con un semblante serio.

- Bueno, bueno... ¿pero que sucedió aquí? Saga, Kanon.

La hindú rubia cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta de los gemelos, lo cual generó que comenzaran a sudar helado y tragaran saliva, eso le generaba risa en su interior a Shaka. Pasaron veinte segundos largos de silencio sin respuesta alguna, hasta que la gemela que tenía la fama de ser una dos caras tomó por fin la palabra.

- N...no lo se, Shaka. S...solo sabemos que... mientras estábamos Kanon y yo discutiendo, se escuchó el grito de Athena y... ella ya se encontraba... tirada en el suelo - dijo Saga nerviosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus "ahora" bonitas manos.

Kanon se hubiera reído de la actitud de su "ahora" hermana gemela de no ser que tambien estaba metido en el problema de lo que le pasó a la pelimorada de su diosa, quien todavía estaba inconsciente y todavía no se les ocurría a sus "doncellas" doradas de levantarla y llevarla a su cama a dormir.

- Con que eso... - dijo Shaka todavía cruzando los brazos, fingiendo que todavía no les creía, hasta que. - Muy bien, entonces hay que revisarla... pero no me malinterpreten, me refiero a revisar en donde se encuentra herida.

- ¡Sí! - asintieron al mismo tiempo las gemelas para después voltear boca arriba a Saori, al principio se asustaron cuando vieron que su sangre brotaba de su nariz, creyeron que alguien le había roto su nariz pero, luego vieron para su sorpresa que ella comenzó a despertar como si se hubiese tratado de un desmayo común.

- auch... - se quejó la diosa de la guerra un poco mientras se agarraba la nariz con su mano derecha, y luego se fijó que se encontraba acostada en el suelo y siendo observada por las gemelas y la virgen con curiosidad, lo cual la dejó desconcertada.

- Señorita Athena, ¿me podría explicar por qué se encontraba inconsciente? - preguntó la rubia quien al parecer se quedó con algo de curiosidad desde que vio la fuente de su sangre.

Saori se quedó sin responder a la pregunta de Shaka, primero se puso a meditar que pasó antes de que se desvaneciera. Las peleas verbales de Saga y Kanon, insinuaciones Yaoi y por ultimo, que soltó un alarido y que todo se volvió negro de repente. Definitivamente esa apuesta con su tío Hades la haría perder la razón si no estaba atenta a su salud mental.

- ... ya me acordé... ¡Saga, Kanon! - dijo de repente la diosa de manera autoritaria haciendo que los aludidos se pararan firmes como soldados pero nerviosos.

- ¿S...Si Señorita Athena? - respondió nerviosa la gemela mayor un poco nerviosa de esa reacción.

- Les pediré un favor... ¡NO VUELVAN A HABLAR DE COSAS YAOI ENFRENTE DE MÍ!

Por un momento los tres se quedaron en shock, primero las gemelas porque se habían acordado del tema y luego de la sangre saliendo de la nariz de Saori, y por ultimo a Shaka que se quedó sorprendido de que la pelimorada dijera con su boca esa palabra que nunca se imaginaron decir de ella, una cosa era que ella lo identificara y otra era que lo dijera.

- ¡Señorita Athena! - exclamó sorprendido la rubia todavía con los ojos como plato, lo cual hizo que Saori se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de decir con sus palabras.

- Lo siento... es que estoy de muy mal humor desde que perdí mi apuesta con el ¡ESTÚPIDO DE MI TÍO HADES! me dio tres cosas por hacer. La primera era que los convirtiese en mujeres a algunos de ustedes, segundo... que mis caballeros de bronce y yo seamos sus mucamas personales por un mes, y por ultimo... enviarme a conocer el "maravilloso" mundo del YAOI desde todos los ángulos que se pueden imaginar, cortesía de la _señorita_ Pandora y del _perro_ de Minos vía online. - la diosa respiró profundo buscando calmarse mientras se le notaba el rubor de sus mejillas por decir el ultimo punto. - Y digamos que mi primera dosis de ese mundo estuvo demasiado fuerte... por lo mismo he estado mal pensando muchas cosas.

Hades no solo hizo que su sobrina los convirtiese en mujeres, también hacerla de su mucama y hacerla conocer el mundo del YAOI por la red, definitivamente una tortura psicológica después de todo, eso puede ser peor que una guerra santa, que por cierto no tiene nada de santa.

- ¡Si yo antes creía odiar a mi tío, pues que equivocada estaba! ¡AHORA LO ODIO CON GANAS! PERDÍ SU APUESTA, LOS CONVERTÍ EN MUJERES Y AHORA SE PASA DE LISTO! HADES ES UN MISERABLE Y HORRENDO PEDAZO DE... - Athena quería seguir diciendo malas palabras refiriéndose a su tétrico tío, es interrumpida por una voz muy familiar para ella pero desconocida para sus caballeritas doradas.

- Oh... ¡Athena! veo que aun sigues con vida... hablando de tu querido tío a sus espaldas, que descortés eres sobrinita... ¿acaso tu papi Zeus/Hermano mío mujeriego no te enseñó a tenerle respeto a tus mayores?

Oh genial, justo lo que nos faltaba, en ese momento llegó al santuario el tío favorito de Athena, Hades. Lo que nunca les dijo Saori a sus dorados favoritos en ese momento, fue que el dios del inframundo iba a estar un mes en el santuario, claro, bajo la condición de no destruir a nada ni nadie si quería gozar de la victoria de su apuesta...

- ¡HADES!

* * *

**Jejeje, bueno... espero que les haya gustado un poquito ésta actualización, pero creo que ocupo mas agregarle interes a mis manuscritos para mejorar los errores que haya cometido, a ver si la preparatoria se compadece de mí y me da tiempo de desarrollar mejor mis ideas en vez de distraerme.**


	4. Hades y más problemas

**Muy bien, por fin pude zafarme por un fin de semana las tareas de la preparatoria y ya pude hacer el capitulo 4, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_- ¡HADES!_

Nada más pudieron exclamar su nombre los presentes en la cámara del patriarca, a excepción del aludido claro.

- ¡Oh! muchas gracias por la bienvenida sobrina, yo también te quiero mucho, al igual que a tus caballas doradas - dijo siendo sarcástico el pelinegro dios del inframundo haciendo pose de estar alagado para burlarse- por lo mismo siempre jugaba contigo a la guerra santa cada 243 años, a pesar de tantas bajas de parte tuya... - concluyó Hades para después soltar la carcajada, definitivamente haberle ganado a Athena en algo que no tuviese nada que ver con guerras, es algo de lo que se tiene que gozar, incluso si puede burlarse de la pelimorada por haberlo insultado a sus espaldas.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES AQUÍ BASTARDO?! - gritaron a unisono las gemelas mientras se ponían enfrente de la diosa como escudos humanos, ya se pusieron de exageradamente serias. Hades no respondió, simplemente las ignoró y seguía buscando a Athena con su vista aun si esas niñatas se metían en su camino, pero luego identificó bien a las peliazules con diferentes tonalidades, eran los Geminis convertidos en todas unas mujeres; en ese momento el tio de Athena sonrió, pudo notar que era cierto eso de que con Nike la diosa de la victoria se puede hacer cosas como esas y con extrema rapidez, no tener que depender de cirugias ni nada por el estilo, porque luego hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar.

- Athena... se ve que tú siempre cumples con tu palabra, lo hiciste muy rápido... ahora es tu turno de ser mi mucama, al igual que tus pequeños bronceados, ese fue el trato por ganarte - dijo eso ultimo cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa burlona y entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡¿QUE?! - solo pudieron atinar a decir Saga y Kanon mientras que Saori no decía ni una palabra, ella lo sabía perfectamente, así que lo único que hizo fue suspirar resignada, al principio planeaba dirigirse a su habitación para buscar los trajes de mucamitas pero al dar apenas tres pasos, su tío la interrumpe de la nada.

- ¡Ah! por cierto, Pandora también vino, al igual que los tres jueces del infierno, e Hypnos y Thanatos. Pero tu trabajo de mucama lo empezarás el lunes, osea en dos días - dijo Hades, dejando sorprendida e irritada a Kido, al principio le iba a preguntar por qué pero el tetrico pelinegro se le adelantó.

- Porque primero tienes que calmar a la manada frenética... - dijo sereno apuntando hacia una nube de polvo que cruzaba velozmente las doce casas, despues de eso se alejó y se escondió detras de los pilares de la camara, dejando desconcertadas a las gemelas fantasticas y confundida a la heredera de Mitsumasa Kido. Pero la confusión se dispersó cuando escucharon el grito femenino de uno de los caballeros.

- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! - gritó despavorida una muy conocida peliverde con ojos violetas mientras se disponía a alejarse de cierto castaño de ojos verdes que por cierto es muy conocido como el antiguo maestro de las cinco viejas montañas del Rozan por los caballeros, pero entre las mujeres y las amazonas es conocido como el mas sexy de toda Grecia, por ese lavadero que tenía por tórax cada vez que se quitaba la parte de arriba de la armadura. Y justamente estaba sin el peto de la armadura queriendo alcanzar a la borreguita que se le notaba tenía rasgado la parte de arriba de su tunica, pero sin alcanzar a mostrar algo... mala suerte para Dohko.

- ¡NUNCA! ¡TODAVIA NO HE TERMINADO! - gritó el sexy tigre dispuesto a hacerle una tacleada para atraparlo, se notaba que estaba muy alborotado. Pero cuando Shion entró corriendo a la cámara del patriarca, su diosa se puso de escudo para protegerlo, no... mas bien, la peliverde se escondió detrás de su diosa como niñito asustado huyendo de que le pegue su padre, y de paso agarrándola como escudo, pero Saori prefirió no quejarse pues entendía la situación... ella también huiría despavorida si alguien tratase de propasarse con ella, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse de escudo voluntariamente extendiendo los brazos como señal de no pasar.

- Dohko de Libra, mas te vale que te tranquilices... recuerda que así no se debe de tratar a una dama - por un momento Athena se sintió tonta, desde cuando ha tenido ella que defender a sus caballeros de cosas ridículas como esa, y para colmo corregir actitudes. Sabe perfectamente que es la diosa de todos ellos, ¡pero nunca aceptó ser la mamá de los pollitos!.

- ¡Rayos! Athena, no se ofenda pero... es una aguafiestas - dijo el tigre quejándose como un niño, provocando que la aludida frunciera el ceño y cruzara los brazos dando a conocer que no le gustó el comentario, mientras que a Shion le resbalaba una gota en la cabeza mientras que trataba de mantener en su lugar su tunica porque la tenía rota de la parte de arriba, y si se descuidaba... auch, ¡quedaría semi-desnuda!

- No deje que se me acerque por nada del mundo... - dijo la ojimorado señalando al castaño con su dedo mientras asomaba la cabeza detrás de Athena.

- Ya la escuchaste Dohko, ella es el patriarca asi que debes obedecerla - añadió la pelimorada haciendo que la balanza viviente se enojara, pero sabiendo que no puede levantar la mano contra Saori, solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y suspirar resignado, lo cual alivió a las mujeres. Por si no lo sabian (porque nunca les dije), Saga y Kanon llevaban rato desde que no prestaban atencion y solo se limitaban a jugar piedra papel o tijeras.

- Está bien, pero con una condición - dijo el antiguo maestro de las cinco viejas montañas, haciendo que la diosa arqueara una ceja.

- ¿Cual es la condición? - preguntó Saori, haciendo que el castaño sonriera con malicia.

- Que Shion me de un bebé - haciendo que tanto la diosa como la patriarca (o matriarca) se fueran para atrás, definitivamente no entendieron el mensaje.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿De donde quieres que consiga un bebé en primer lugar?! - dijo la peliverde enojada posando sus manos en la cadera esperando una respuesta rápida.

- Pues ¿de donde más? de ahí - contestó Dohko señalando la panza de Shion, haciendo que se pusiera azul... ya le captó el mensaje y no era nada bonito.

- ¿QUE? ¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS! - después de gritarle en el oído se adentró más a la cámara del patriarca hasta que lo perdieran de vista.

- Ay antiguo maestro - suspiró la pelimorada llevándose una mano a la cara - solo porque las amazonas y las mujeres de Rodorio caen a tus pies, eso no significa que lo mismo pase con Shion, aun si es mujer - ese comentario hizo que Libra hiciera mueca de disgusto y se marchara de nuevo a la séptima casa. Luego mandó a las gemelas fantásticas de nuevo para su casa porque quería estar sola por lo menos unos minutos, después se sentó en el trono y solo se limitó a decir.

- Este será un laaaaaaaargo mes...

* * *

**Bueno, poco a poco le buscaré como seguirla avanzando, porque en primer lugar, no se cuantos capítulos lleguen a salirme.**


	5. Limones y vaya, cubi vs bicho

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo! Ojala lo disfruten. :3**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo un lunes en Atenas, la diosa de la guerra Athena/Saori se acababa de levantar a las 8 de la mañana para ponerse un traje de mucama, que estaba conformado por una blusa blanca con holanes y con mangas largas pero de los hombros estaba bombacho, un chaleco color negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas, una falda negra con holanes, un mandil blanco con muchos holanes justo donde se encontraban los bolsillos del mismo, mallas largas blancas que cubrian casi toda sus piernas, unos zapatos negros sin tacon y para completar, una tiara. Y todo para servirle a su tío en todo lo que le pidiese. Lo primero que le pidió Hades a su sobrina fue...

-Athena, tráeme una limonada fría y refrescante... hace mucho calor -dijo Hades quien se encontraba recostado en una silla para las playas y usando un abanico para ventilarse- ¡y es para hoy, no para el próximo año!

-Sí, _tito Hadinguis_ -respondió la pelilmorada haciendo una mueca divertida mientras se retiraba a hacer su tarea, sintiendo la mirada punzante de Hades sobre ella. Oye, nunca dijo que no podía burlarse de su nombre, así que es algo de lo que cobraría por sus servicios domésticos.

Para la suerte de los bronceados, sus trajes de mucama eran largos, no cortitos, incluyendo el clásico mandil con holancitos. Seiya se encontraba sacudiendo con un plumero mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Shiryu estaba muy ocupado limpiando el retrete mientras pensaba en la cascada del Rozan y en Shunrei acariciando su vientre. Hyoga pues se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo muchas copas de helados para Hades y sus invitados mientras pensaba en lo incomodas que eran las mallas, Shun estaba muy distraido jugando con el perro de Hades, Cerbero a _huye del perro gigantesco antes de que termines en sus mandíbulas. Y_ por ultimo está Ikki, quien no estaba usando el traje de mucama, solo tenía puesto el mandil encima de su ropa normal y se encontraba cocinando (por no decir, carbonizando) un pavo para el dios del inframundo de mala gana.

"¡Pegaso, deja de estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo! ¡Dragon, deja de preocuparte por tu mujer! ¡Cisne ¿ya están listos los helados?! ¡Andromeda, sigue corriendo! ¡Fenix, te dije que rostizaras el pavo, no que lo hicieras al carbón!"

El castaño se llevó un buen susto por el tan repentino cambio de humor del hermano de Zeus, el pelinegro escondía su rostro todo rojo limpiando el retrete, al ruso casi le daba un tic nervioso mientras terminaba, el peliverde ya tenía ganas de llorar por tener que huir de ese perrote, y el mayor solo sonrió de medio lado mientras desaparecía con su fuego lo que quedaba del pavo hasta reducirlo a nada para invocar la ira de Hades.

-No estaba haciendo eso -respondieron a unisono Seiya y Shiryu desde sus lugares.

-Ya casi termino -dijo Hyoga a quien ya se le notaba un tic en la ceja derecha.

-¡Estoy cansado! -dijo Shun quien seguía corriendo en círculos por el lugar.

-Ups, pues no lo escuché -dijo Ikki siendo sarcástico mientras sonreía con malicia.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pandora se había dado el lujo de seguir a Saori hasta un árbol de limones que se encontraba ubicado en la casa de virgo, que por cierto nunca supo por qué lo sembró, y observaba como recogía a la carrera una gran cantidad de limones grandes y jugosos y los echaba en una canasta de madera. La diosa de la guerra rezaba porque no pasara nada entre sus caballeros dorados ya que quería evitarse un gran dolor de cabeza, suficiente tenía con atender a su tío y que ahora se tomara la molestia de recoger limones de su árbol. Cuando terminó, tomo rumbo arriba de regreso a la Camara del Patriarca. Por un momento, Saori se estaba preocupando, que algo pudiese pasar durante el trayecto y que los culpables fueran los santos dorados desde que vio como reaccionaron cuando les cambió el genero. Pero cuando terminó de pasar por la casa de Capricornio y notar que no pasó nada, suspiró aliviada y sonreía, lo cual desconcertó a Pandora.

-Oye Athena, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? yo pensaba que estabas enojada por tener que hacer esto -dijo la hermana de Hades.

-Estoy feliz, porque no ha pasado nada grave entre los caballeros... eso es todo -respondió la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido todavía feliz con un ambiente rosa que le comenzaba a dar escalofríos a la pelinegra.

-¿como que nada grave? ¿acaso se estaban peleando?

-No, es que cuando convertí en mujeres a la mitad de ellos, los otros comenzaron a actuar extraño, y creo que fue por las feromonas...

-¡Oh!

-Cambiando de tema, ya estamos llegando a Acuario -dijo Saori señalando con su dedo indice su siguiente destino.

Saori y Pandora seguían subiendo las escaleras con calma, cuando llegaron a la entrada encontraron algo que no esperaban ver. Vieron a Milo amarrado a un pilar de la casa gritando desesperadamente que lo liberaran, y llegando estaba Camus con una mascara de hockey u con una motosierra manchados de sangre seca y eso le dio miedito a la sobrina de Hades pero risa a su acompañante.

-¡Camus! ¿pero que crees que haces? -preguntó Athena con los ojos casi en blanco haciendo un esfuerzo por no tirar el canasto de limones.

-¡Athena-Sama! -se descubrió el rostro- ¡Voy a acabar con este canalla! ¡Y no podrá hacer nada para detenerme! -setencio la francesa casi al borde de la locura mientras sostenía la motosierra con intenciones de usarla en el bicho.

-Pero... ¿que sucedió? -preguntó la diosa desconcertada y al mismo tiempo preocupada mientras se adentraba cada vez mas a la casa.

-¡No le crea Athena-Sama, solo fue un malentendido, una broma! -gritó el escorpiano mientras se mecía de un lado a otro queriendo zafarse de las cuerdas.

-No entiendo Camus... ¿que hizo Milo para que lo quisieras matar? -preguntó Athena arqueando una ceja confundida.

Camus apretó los puños casi amenazando con romper el aparato letal y dijo- Ese maldito... ¡ESTE CANALLA! -dijo señalando al peliazul- ¡SE PROPASÓ CONMIGO MIENTRAS DORMÍA!

_"¡Crack!"_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del santuario, dos lemurianas, maestro y discípulo se encontraban sentadas mirando como el pequeño lemuriano discipulo del discipulo del maestro, con cabellos de zanahoria hacia trenzas con los cabellos lilas y verdosos de las mismas. Todo se sentía tranquilo, cuando de repente se escuchó un alarido unisono.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHH!_

_- _¿que fue eso? -preguntó el lemuriano menor curioso y a la vez un poco sorprendido por semejante alarido.

- No tengo idea... pero venía de la casa de Acuario -dijo Shion pensativa mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba en dirección a la onceava casa.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En la casa de Leo...

- Hake... mate -decía una rubia que se encontraba sentada frente a un tablero de ajedrez y miraba con burla como su oponente, Aioria, le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas por haber perdido mas de 80 veces seguidas y en una sola sentada, pero también escucharon el alarido antes mencionado.

-¿Que fue eso? -preguntó el castaño quien anteriormente se había caído de la silla por semejante susto.

- De seguro fue Athena, capaz que se haya encontrado a Milo y a Camus haciendo... umm, no se... cosas -dijo pensativa Shaka mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla dejando anonado al león dorado.

.o.o.o.o.o.o

En la casa de Cancer, Death Mask fumaba feliz un cigarrillo felicitándose por haber atrapado al pecesito dorado e incluso atarlo a un pilar de la casa de Cancer como a un perro, mientras que Afrodita se decía internamente _"Ojala y te ahogues con ese cigarrillo". _Y deseo cumplido, porque al escuchar el grito DM se asustó y se terminó tragando sin querer esa cosa generadora de humo mientras que Dita se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa sin importarle que Death estuviera con unos lagrimones que eran cataratas.

.o.o.o.o.o

En la casa de Geminis

Las gemelas peleaban como habían empezado desde ese sábado que le dieron la bienvenida al sexo femenino, pero se dieron el susto del su vida con el grito de Athena.

En resumen... todos los caballeros del santuario tenían la oreja parada.

.o.o.o.o.o.o

Volviendo...

-¡¿QUE MILO HIZO QUÉ?! -Exclamó casi indignada Saori mientras que dejó caer el canasto al suelo y se regaran por todo el suelo los limones que había recogido, y la pobre de Pandora se había desmayado por semejante declaracion antes escuchada.

-¡MENTIRA!

* * *

**Muahaha aqui termina el capitulo cinco, espero poder actualizar mas seguido, pero cada vez se me hace mas difícil porque obtengo inspiración cuando menos lo espero.**


	6. La curiosidad de Kiki

**Por fin, después de semanas sin actualizar Aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 de Problemas de Mujeres (que titulo mas tonto ¬¬U). **

**Camus: Jódete bicho ¬¬**

**Milo: que cruel eres cubi-cubi T-T**

**Camus: ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS CUBI, MIERDA!**

**Kiki: eeh... Saint Seiya no le pertenece a la escritora *se sonroja por tener que hablar frente al publico lector* es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Así que... *se desaparece del lugar***

**Shion: umm... *sudando frió* ¿que lo disfruten? *sudando la gota estilo anime y sonriendo nervioso***

* * *

- ¡ES MENTIRA ATHENA-SAMA! ¡YO NUNCA ME PROPASÉ CON CAMUS MIENTRAS DORMÍA!

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Se escuchaban los gritos del peliazul tan fuerte que retumbaron en todo el santuario, dejando asustados a todos los postulantes a caballeros de bronce y plata por igual, incluso se podía jurar que en la casa de Aries los dos arianos les estaba dando un tic en el ojo por el hecho de que menores de edad estaban escuchando esa barbaridad. Y peor aun, un pequeño (no tan pequeño) lemuriano de 10 años muy quisquilloso le estaba despertando la curiosidad de saber de que rayos hablaban los mayores en la casa de Acuario.

- Maestro digo Maestra -decia Kiki- ¿que es _propasarse_ con alguien?

Shion estaba tomando un vaso con agua cuando el ariano menor preguntó causando que escupiera el agua en la cara de Mu y tosiendo como loco(a), Mu tenía una cara de poker por la pregunta del crio y segundo por la bañada que recibió.

- Kiki cof cof, ¿que cosas preguntas? -decía Shion tosiendo todavía recuperándose.

- ¡Solo quiero saber que es propasarse! -insistió el pequeñín poniendo cara de que mostraba realmente no saber que papas significa, pero lo sacó de onda el grito de su _maestra_.

- ¡Es oficial, voy a matar a ese estupido bicho de Milo cuando llegue a su casa por gritar esa barbaridad! -dijo la borreguita pelimorada mientras agarraba camino arriba dispuesta a pasar por las one casas que tenía que cruzar a pié, y no era porque el cosmos de Athena sellara el santuario, noooo, es solo que a los lemurianos mayores se les había olvidado que podían usar la teletransportacion.

- ¡Maestro Mu! ¿puedo ir a la casa de Acuario a ver? -esa pregunta fue como una cachetada para el maestro del chamaco, el cual volteó con una cara de horror mientras que Shion ponía cara de _no tuve nada que ver, soy inocente._

- ¡No! ¡Kiki, mejor vete a practicar el Muro de Cristal! -ordenó queriendo buscar un pretexto para quitarse del camino a su discípulo que por muy extraño que se oiga, sonrió divertido acompañado de una risita.

- jijiji pero Maestro, ya hice un Cristal Wall en la casa de Tauro -dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una cara de _poker_ de parte de Shion y una de _¿que carajo?_ de Mu- y no quiere saber donde lo puse exactamente, eh?

Mu iba a protestar con otra idea pero no pudo terminar porque se escuchó al instante el grito del toro dorado desde la segunda casa y se le escuchaba notoriamente furioso y desesperado.

"¡PINCHE CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO! ¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Shion veía divertido como Kiki ponía cara de pícaro mientras se llevaba un dedo a la nariz mostrándose satisfecho, y a Mu le estaba queriendo dar un tic en el ojo, parecía la típica escena de madre e hijo escuchando los gritos del padre, en su caso él era la abuela la cual presenciaba los desastres del día, y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo mientras observaba como esos dos se alejaban cada vez mas.

- ¡KIKI! ¡¿AHORA QUE LE HICISTE A ALDEBARAN?! -gritaba Mu mientras seguía subiendo por las escaleras acompañado del diablillo.

- Nada maestro -se defendió el amigo de Shiryu fingiendo inocencia- Solo hice lo que me pidió -El pelimorado arqueó un puntito algo confundido- Me pidió que tuviera reflejos con Aldebaran, y eso hice -Por un momento el lemuriano numero dos se quería ir para atrás, pero no lo hizo por el hecho de que se hubiera tropezado y rodado escaleras abajo hasta Aries.

- ¡KIKI!

- ¡Ya enserio maestro, dígame! ¿que significa propasarse? -Y ahí viene la burra al trigo, el mayor se llevó una mano a la cara mientras caminaba y buscaba una y mil formas de matar a Seiya por haber permitido su influencia en su pequeño discípulo que de por si ya era fastidioso a su manera, pero desde que conoció a los bronceados se le hizo más travieso y mas difícil de soportar.

- ¡OYE TÚ, CHAMAQUITO DEL DEMONIO! -gritó de repente un alterado Aldebaran a quien se le notaba le salía humo por los oídos y por las fosas nasales, asustando a su amigo-amiga Mu- ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE PUSISTE A LA ENTRADA DEL BAÑO?!

- ¿De que hablas Aldebaran? -preguntó desconcertado el discípulo de Shion mientras que Kiki se llevó sus brazos a su nuca mientras silbaba.

- ¡MIRALO POR TÍ MISMO MU! -exclamó el toro dorado mientras señalaba la puerta del baño, a simple vista no se veía nada, pero los lemurianos pudieron ver el reflejo del Cristal Wall de Kiki, el cual bloqueaba el paso al trono del baño- ¡Y JUSTO AHORA QUE TENGO UNA CRISIS DE YA SABES QUE!

Mu planeaba agarrar de las greñas al pequeño pelirrojo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ya no se encontraba, se había esfumado (por no decir teletransportado) de ahí dejándolo como una histérica desquitándose con ese muro de cristal hasta hacerlo pedazos a cabezazos de desesperación.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Volviendo con la onceava casa...

Kiki apareció en la entrada y vio que Pandora se encontraba tendida en el suelo desmayada junto a un canasto de limones regados por el lugar, y hasta el fondo vio a un Milo corriendo en círculos por la casa huyendo de una enfurecida ¿Saori? quien traía una moto-sierra marca _matabichos _en sus manos y de paso traía traje de mucama y su cosmos ardía con ganas, y por ultimo a una Camus que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con cara de poker viendo la persecución.

- ¡YA LE DIJE ATHENA-SAMA! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! -exclamaba un aterrado peliazul buscando alguna manera de quitarse de encima a la encolerizada diosa de la guerra.

- ¡NO TE CREO! -exclamaba una pelimorada con la cara completamente roja de no se sabe si ira o vergüenza pero su cara detonaba enojo- ¡TU TE VEÍAS TAN ALBOROTADO EL SÁBADO CUANDO VISTE A CAMUS CONVERTIDO EN MUJER!

Kiki, que apenas estaba queriendo entender la situación, se aproximó a la francesa la cual seguía con su cara de poker y sin reaccionar. Le picó la mejilla con su dedo indice hasta que salió de su trance.

- ¿eh? ¡¿que rayos?! ¿Kiki?

- ¡Hola Camus! ¿me podrías decir que pasó aquí? -el francés arqueó una ceja confuso volviendo la vista a la persecución y lo escuchaba- es que no entiendo ni pío de que están hablando Milo y la señorita Saori mientras están jugando a las correteadas.

- ¿Jugando a las correteadas? -preguntó ahora sí incrédulo el peliaqua.

- ¡Señorita Saori! ¡¿Para que son los limones regados en el suelo?! -gritó el pequeño, haciendo que la diosa se detuvo en seco para alivio del escorpiano con la moto-sierra en el aire, Saori puso una cara de miedo.

- ¡Es cierto! -dijo llevándose una mano a la frente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pandora y recogió de nuevo los limones- ¡Pandora! ¡despierta! -la zarandeaba de los hombros hasta que la vio abrir los ojos- ¡Tenemos que volver con Hades! Ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, vamos! -la pelinegra solo se levantó del suelo un poco confundida y llevándose una mano a la cabeza por algo de jaqueca, se fueron de la casa de Acuario escaleras arriba preparándose para atender a un Hades acalorado y sediento de limonada casi al borde de explotar de ira.

- Por cierto Kiki ¿que haces aquí? -preguntó una Camus confusa levantandose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo, ignorando que el bicho todavía seguía ahí.

- ¡Oh, cierto! Vine para quitarme una duda -dijo el pequeño pelirrojo

- ¿Que duda? - preguntó esta vez Milo con el pelo más despeinado de la cuenta.

- ¿Que quisieron decir con que Milo se propasó contigo? lo escuché desde la casa de mi maestro y no se que rayos significa -ante esa explicación Milongas retrocedió unos pasos, y Camus le estaba dando un tic en la ceja mostrándose irritado, cruzó los brazos y suspiró para darle una respuesta.

- Veras Kiki... -tragó saliva la francesa- la palabra propasarse significa pasarse de listo, Milo se pasó de listo conmigo pero en el otro sentido de la palabra - el pequeño arqueó un puntito mostrándose confuso, y el peliazul retrocedía cada vez más.

- ¿Se pasó de listo? ¿y que significa eso?

- Kiki, ¿sabes como se hacen los bebés, verdad?

- eeh... sí -contestó un poco azul de la frente- y todo ese rollo del amor y drama, pero no se que tiene que ver todo eso con Milo y contigo -Milo ya casi se esfumaba de la casa aterrorizado mientras que a Camus se le ocultaban los ojos por una tétrica sombra debajo de los mismos.

- Pues es que -se le acercó al oído al pequeño y le susurró todo lo que tenía que saber, durante el proceso Kiki abría cada vez más los ojos mostrando sorpresa y horror en su rostro. Al acuariano se le hacia algo normal eso, no cualquier niño procesa bien las cosas después de explicar algunas cosas de la cruel vida, pero lo siguiente que pasó fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Miiiloooo -canturreó el pelirrojo sonriendo de forma macabra buscando con su vista al aludido, que ya había salido huyendo, Kiki se puso la mascara de hockey de Camus y recogió la moto-sierra dispuesto a matar al bicho profanador dejando al dueño de la onceava casa con la boca abierta.

- ¡AUXIIIILIOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Aqui termina el sexto capitulo... *bajando el telón***

**Shion: bueeeeno, ya saben lo que ella dice, que va a actualizar hasta que le surja la inspiración y... auch, ser mujer es fastidioso *mirando hacia su derecha* Dohko, deja de verme así *y le avienta un zape***

**Dohko: ¡AAAUUCH! * sobándose la mejilla marcada con una lagrimota en su ojo derecho***

**Shion: Hasta la proxima ... ¡Kiki, ya puedes salir! todo terminó... por ahora **

**Kiki: ¿eh, ya? *asomándose detrás del telón* que bien ^^**


	7. Hades y la obra de Pose

**ALELUYA! HASTA QUE ACTUALIZO! XD. Aquí les mando el siguiente capitulo, perdón si no actualicé a pesar de que tuve mucho tiempo libre pero mi inspiración es lenta y pues... ¿que se le va a hacer?, cuando me inspiro no puedo escribir.**

**Shion: cof cof escuela cof cof**

**Yo: Exacto -_-U, así que... ¡Que se abra el telón!**

**Kiki: ****_Saint Seiya no le pertenece a la autora del fic, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**** y ¿por qué tengo que repetir eso? ¬¬**

**Mu: Kiki, no preguntes y solo hazlo *con una venita en la sien***

**Kiki: ¿que? *haciendo como que no lo escuchó***

**Mu: Ò_Ó!**

**Shion: *suspira* ignorenlos y pasen a leer el fic u_u**

* * *

En el santuario, los dorados tenían sus propios problemas, bueno, mas que todo las que eran mujeres. Mu estaba todavía en cólera desquitándose con el pobre de Aldebaran, usándolo como tiro al blanco de su revolución de estrellas. Saga y Kanon se estaban agarrando de las greñas, porque su discusión verbal había llegado a niveles grandes que las llevó a los golpes y levantaban una nube de polvo de donde solo se veían sus puños y patadas y a veces a cabeza de una de las dos. Death Mask seguía tosiendo como loco tumbado en el piso por culpa del cigarrillo, mientras que Afrodita se retorcía en el suelo de la risa. Aioria veía como su novia (Marin) se agarraba a golpes con Shaka solo porque la rubia había hablado de más cuando le dijo que su mascara se veía mejor que su rostro **(N/A: no lo culpo, ella siempre ha traído la mascara durante toda la serie). **Dohko seguía intentando secuestrar a Shion para "jugar" en su famosa casa de Libra pero la patriarca lo repelía con la telequinesis. Camus observaba con sorpresa y gracia como Milo huía aterrorizado de Kiki que lo seguía con la motosierra en mano para borrarlo del mapa, y por ultimo Aioros lanzaba un centenar de flechas mientras esquivaba los constantes excalibur de Shura por "entrenamiento" **(N/A: recuerden que estos dos no los convirtieron en mujeres).**

Pero bueno, volvamos con los caballeros de bronce, los cuales seguían soportando de mala gana los caprichos de Hades. El único que no lo obedecía al pie de la letra era Ikki, ya que como todos sabemos a él no le gusta obedecer ordenes, si las recibía las hacia mal o a medias. Pero el que ahorita estaba sintiéndose humillado era el caballero consentido de Athena, Seiya.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? - preguntó el castaño avergonzado quien ahora se encontraba disfrazado de Poseidon y con un tridente de cartón en su mano derecha, ganándose un bufido de decepción del dios del inframundo.

- Porque me quiero burlar de mi hermanito el pescado, para que vea que estar en los siete mares no le hace bien a su sentido del humor -aclaró Hades provocando que los cinco de bronce les saliese una gota en la cabeza, incluso su perro Cerbero se había quedado con el ojo cuadrado ante semejante simplada.

- ¿Ok? -dijo Seiya todavía con los ojos como plato y moviendo el tridente de cartón de un lado a otro- y ¿que se supone que tenga que decir?

- No lo se -contestó Hades alzando las manos de no tener idea- improvisa algo, trata de hacerme reír y tal vez... solo tal vez, te libere de tus labores junto con Athena para que salgan ustedes dos a una cita -completó con una sonrisa picara haciendo que los otros cuatro de bronce se fueran de espaldas, dejando colorado a Seiya y a Saori, quien acababa de regresar con la enorme jarra de limonada haciendo lo posible por no soltarla de la impresión.

- Tío Hades, ya está lista su jarrota de limonada -avisó su sobrina dejándolo en la mesita, que estaba a un lado de la silla del pelinegro.

- Muy bien Athena-chan, puedes descansar hasta nuevo aviso -Saori soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó en el suelo, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando su tío le dijo- Por cierto, invité a Poseidon a que viniese al santuario junto con sus 6 generales marinas y su sirena.

Y como por arte de magia, apareció como un rayo la gemela menor espantada echándose encima de la joven diosa sorprendiendo a los presentes- ¡Athena-Sama! ¡Por favor, haré lo que sea pero, DEVUÉLVAME A MI GÉNERO ANTES DE QUE LLEGUEN LAS MARINAS! -gritó desesperada casi al borde del llanto, mientras sacudía a la pelimorada de los hombros hasta dejarla mareada.

- Ka-non de-ja de- a-gi-tar-meee... -dijo Saori mientras seguía siendo sacudida y empujó a la copia pirata de Saga dejándola sentada en el suelo- déjame adivinar, no quieres que las marinas te vean como una dama, sino como el aterrador Dragon del Mar, ¿verdad? -la peliazul solo asintió cuan perrito en taxi- bueno... podría devolverte a tu genero pero... -volteando a ver a su tío el cual la miraba de reojo y a Kanon, el cual asintió de que si podía hacerlo pero eso significaba que con una condición de por medio.

- Athena-chan, puedes regresarlo a su genero original -afirmó Hades sonriendo mostrando su buen estado de humor- porque tengo un pequeño plan para Poseidon, ven acá -haciéndole señal con los dedos para que se acercara. Mientras Hades le susurraba a Athena, Kanon solo podía cruzar los dedos esperando a que Nike fuese usada para volverlo a la normalidad.

- Kanon, ven aquí -la llamó su diosa, quien tenia su báculo en su mano derecha- te regresaré a la normalidad... pero una marina tendrá que suplantarte en ser mujer, y tío Hades quiere saber a quien quieres para que se diviertan un rato.

La gemela de Saga se llevó una mano a la barbilla al ponerse a pensar sobre quien de los 6 generales marinas se convertiría en mujer. Primero pensó en Baian de Hipocampo, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenia nada en contra de él, que ya tenia suficiente con haber muerto en manos de Seiya. Después pensó en Eo de Scylla, pero tampoco tenia algo en contra de él, además de que no se veía para nada femenino. Luego pensó en Krishna de Crisaor pero le desagradó la idea por su actitud que le recordaba demasiado a Shaka, además no se vería linda una mujer con corte de Kaio Shin. Después Kasa de Lymnades, pero lo omitió al instante por feo, imaginárselo en genero femenino era como si le dijeran que la mierda sabe a pollo **(N/A: ¡Wakala! Yo y mis ocurrencias DX). **La siguiente opción era Isaac de Kraken, pero no quería darle un nuevo trauma al cisne siberiano a parte del de su madre muerta. Kanon se estaba resignando ya que no se sentía inspirado, o mejor dicho de humor, en echarle encima sus propios problemas a alguno de sus compadres; todo eso pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió observar la actuación que hacia Seiya del dios al que engañó.

- ¡Miren, soy Poseidon el rey de los mares! Pero fuera del agua soy solo un _"sirenito"_ deshidratado bajo la luz del sol -decía Seiya haciendo pose dramática típica en las mujeres haciendo que Hades se comenzara a reír- así que para que se me olvide la sed, le ordenaré a este humilde señor un aventon -señalando un carruaje de cartón de los que se conduce con caballo, pero en vez de un caballo era un escorpiano sexy que tenia en su boca los rieles para jalar el supuesto carruaje, y en vez de un humilde señor, era nada mas ni menos que el pequeño Kiki vestido de traje negro, con un pañuelo blanco que lo hacia ver elegante, un sombrero de aquellos grandes y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo. Si se preguntan por que estos dos también quedaron involucrados en esto, pues fue sencillo, a Kiki le dieron ganas de participar en esa obra improvisada con Seiya, y le dijo a Milo que no lo mataría si era su caballo durante la actuación.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor? -preguntó Kiki a Seiya tomando su papel _enserio _mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, Hades paró de reír para seguir prestando atención a la actuación, Saori e incluso Pandora se quedaron observando sentadas toda la actuación.

- ¡Si, lo que pasa es que necesito llegar rápido al próximo puerto tomando rumbo a mar abierto, si no voy lloraré! -Exclamó Seiya al principio haciendo pose de desesperado para concluir con unos lagrimones en los ojos, Kiki tragó saliva para no reírse y le jaló de las riendas a Milo como a un caballo para que no se le escapara la risa- Y créame señor, no quiere verme llorando porque lo hago a Nivel Diluvio -aclaró el pegaso todavía dentro de su papel, haciendo que de nuevo Hades estallara de la risa mientras que Pandora y la diosa se tapaban la boca para no reírse- ¡NO QUIERO QUE MIS HERMANOS ME VEAN EN ESTAS FACHAS DE ESTAR EN SEQUÍA!

- ¡Entiendo entiendo, no me de mas explicaciones y suba a mi coche que no tengo tiempo ni para respirar! -interrumpió Kiki ya algo desesperado pero divertido, esperó a que Seiya se subiera y en ese instante sacó un látigo de la manga y le pegó a Milo mientras decía- ¡Arre Milo Arre! -haciendo que el peliazul se enojara.

- ¡Dejame en paz mocoso! No tengo porque estar participando en estas payasadas, Seiya se ve ridículo con ese disfraz y tú Kiki... -pero dejó de hablar cuando vio que el pelirrojo se quitó el monóculo y sonrió de forma macabra estirando con sus manos el látigo haciéndolo mas largo, al grado que Hades comenzó a comer palomitas rápidamente con los ojos como plato y compartiendo a sus invitadas, a Seiya y a Milo (pero mas que todo a Milo) les había asustado esa actitud del menor.

- ¿Me decía, señor caballito? -dijo Kiki todavía con esa sonrisa maquiavelica de medio lado dándole un ultimo jalón al látigo en sus manos, haciendo que su invitado se pusiera azul del miedo.

- ... Le decía que calladito me veo mas bonito, ¡sí, eso! -contestó aterrorizado el escorpiano ya sudando frió.

- ¡Oh, muy bien! -dijo el pelirrojo cambiando radicalmente su semblante tenebroso por uno alegre al grado que uno juraría ver estrellitas brillantes flotando alrededor- ¡En ese caso, Arre! -y Milo hizo caso paseando de un lado a otro por el escenario hasta que Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun comenzaron a cambiar el fondo de una ciudad china por un puerto- ¡Ole! -exclamó al momento de parar.

- ¿Este es el puerto? ¡perfecto! -dijo Seiya fingiendo sorpresa- Si me disculpa, pero voy a tocar mi _"flauta"_ -dijo agarrando el tridente y le comenzó a soplar generando el sonido de una trompeta rota, en ese momento a Kanon se le prendió el foquito, la idea improvisada de Seiya fue completamente útil, aunque fuese algo tonto hecho para hacer reír a Hades.

- ¡¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO HADES?! -se escuchó de una voz masculina conocida, de alguien de cabellos azul claro que llevaba el verdadero tridente del dios de los mares y armadura completo seguido de los 6 generales marinas y Tetis.

- ¡Vaya vaya! Miren quien llegó, mi hermano favorito! -dijo el dios del inframundo mirando divertido al aludido- ¡Hola Pose!

- ¡QUE NO SOY POSE IDIOTA! -rugió Poseidon dando a notar una venita roja en la sien.

- ¡Athena-Sama, escogí a Sorrento! -gritó de repente la geminiana a lo cual Saori reaccionó de inmediato.

- De acuerdo ¡Nike!

Saori invocó el poder de su báculo devolviendole su genero a Dragon del Mar, pero de paso convirtió en mujer a Sirena, el cual no se dio cuenta hasta que le comenzaba a apretar la armadura y le costara trabajo respirar.

- ¡VIVA, SOY YO DE NUEVO! -gritó saltando de alegría nuestro sexy geminiano menor.

- ¡¿Pero QUEEEE?! ¡KANOOOOOON! -gritó Sorrento al darse cuenta de lo que le pasó en ese lapso de tiempo que habían sido segundos.

* * *

**Seiya: Bueno, aquí termina el séptimo capitulo! OwO, *todavia disfrazado* a ver si dejo de usar este traje de "Pose"**

**Poseidon: ¡QUE NO SOY POSE CARAJO! ò_ó**

**Hades: ¡Pose Pose Pose! :D**

**Milo: Kiki ¿me puedo quitar esta cosa de la boca?*con eso en la boca* sabe feo T-T**

**Kiki: No ¬¬ *todavia de traje*, hasta que me de la regalada gana, o hasta que mi maestro venga al rescate XD**

**Mu: ¡Kiki! ¿que hiciste?**

**Kiki: ya te puedes ir señor caballito ¬¬**

**Milo: ¡ALELUYA! TwT**

**Seiya: ¡Hasta la próxima! =3**

* * *

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Reviews: A partir de aquí en adelante les contestaré sus reviews en la parte inferior, si omito algunos o es porque no se que contestarles o simplemente porque contesté via private message (en especial a sashavega12).**_

_**Sumiko Nightray Dicdalian: que bueno que te haya gustado Sumiko :D**_

_**PrincessVirgo: Si, Kanon pensó en el ultimo momento en Sorrento como su reemplazo, y puede que en el siguiente cap aclararé ciertas incógnitas Princess :3**_

_**artemisa93: muchas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque lo siento si te generó tos pero bueno, lo que importa es que te haya dado risa XD**_

_**goldenwar: bueno, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo ¿verdad?. Si te decepcioné y mucho... ni modo, no puedo satisfacer a todo el mundo por si sabias -_-. Y si no he pensado con cuidado cada escena o capitulo, es porque todavía me cuesta trabajo ser precisa, y luego tengo varias cosas en la cabeza con lo que tengo que estudiar que no razono que estoy escribiendo. Ademas yo soy muy fácil de hacer reír y se perfectamente que hay personas que son muy exigentes o también se ríen con facilidad...**_

_**Guest: ¿perdona? se perfectamente que una escritora acepta las criticas tanto buenas como malas, ¿enserio crees que porque no aguanto ciertas criticas dejaré de escribir? pues te equivocas mi querido anónimo Las criticas las acepto siempre y cuando no sean con fines destructivos (que me digan las cosas de mala manera, para ser precisa), y si no bloqueo los reviews anónimos es simplemente porque pienso que los lectores que no están registrados aquí también tienen derecho de dejar sus comentarios, no lo bloquearé solo porque un anónimo me dice que no aguanto las criticas y que debería dejar de escribir. Si te di un mal concepto de lo que dije pues discúlpame de nuevo, pero tú lo verás desde el angulo que quieras...**_

_**Kaito Hatake Uchiha: ¿tienes mucha hambre? pues creo que te daré un enorme pastel de chocolate relleno de cajeta -w-**_

_**sasha vega 12: Bien dicho amiga! :D esos dos no saben nada de nosotras ~dattebayo! **_


	8. ¡Navidad, blanca Navidad!

**Lo siento mucho, por no actualizar este fic, así que aquí les traigo un especial navideño por la fecha. Supongamos que la apuesta de Hades empezó el lunes 17 de diciembre, así no hago trampas con las fechas (que por cierto nunca especifiqué en los capítulos anteriores), ¿ok, o ustedes que dicen caballeros?**

**Saga (todavía mujer): *cantando* ¡Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad, es un día para agarrar a palos a tu hermano, jey! *mirando feo a Kanon con un garrote con picos en manos***

**Kanon: O_O ¡Miedo! **

**Aldebaran: jojojojo ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Seiya y Kiki: *cantando* ¡por la nieve voy, riendo sin parar Jajajaja XD! **

**Ok, tomaré eso como un sí, espero y sea de su agrado, aunque no parezca tan navideño que digamos ni tampoco tenga mucho sentido =3**

* * *

Era ya nochebuena, ok todavía no, era el 24 de diciembre en la mañana (así que era mañanabuena XD), los caballeros (entre ellos las "damas") se despertaban de su "largo y relajante" sueño, noten el sarcasmo de lo que dije. En realidad Athena se había despertado con unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos ya que la noche pasada sus tíos: Hadinguis y Don Pose se les había ocurrido discutir a la mitad de la noche que no eran_ zombis_ ni tampoco _poses_. El que estuvo de verdad de pésimo humor había sido DeathMask, ya que Afrodita roncó toda la noche y no lo dejó dormir, además de que re decoró su habitación poniéndole rosas a los rostros de las paredes, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien.

Pero hay un detalle que no mencioné antes, como por arte de magia comenzó a nevar en Atenas a pesar de que hace unos días ardía el sol con ganas, lo cual generó que algunos se levantaran estornudando y con el moco suelto, unos ejemplos de ello eran Masky, Kanon, Shion, Mu, Saori, Shiryu, Ikki y Poseidón, seguido de sus generales marina y sirenas **(lol)**.

- Brrrr q-que f-frío está h-haciendo -dijo Saori titiritando de frió ya con antojo de tomar un chocolatito caliente **(N/A: yo también)**- T-Tío Hades, ¿c-como puedes e-estar como si nada c-con este f-frió?

- Elemental mi querida Athena -dijo Hades con una pipeta en la mano muy estilo Sherlock Holmes- Estoy acostumbrado al frío porque en el infierno se encuentra el Cocytos... -dijo y calló por unos segundos dando un aire de soy el mejor, pero continuó y- además de que estoy abrigado debajo de mi túnica XD -y eso generó un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de la diosa, ya que le había tomado el pelo por unos instantes. Pero el enojo de la pelimorada se vio bruscamente interrumpido por dos personitas que corrían y jugaban felices en la nieve bien abrigaditos en donde se suponía había un campo de flores al lado de la Cámara del Patriarca, y no eran otros mas que...

- ¡Atrapame si puedes Seiya!

- ¡HEY! ¡No seas tramposo Kiki, no uses la telequinesis si quieres que siga jugando! -se quejó el castaño viendo al pelirrojo sentado en la rama alta de un pino de 5 metros de alto **(N/A: ¿de donde rayos salió?)**.

- ¡Aaaw, está bien! -dijo el discípulo de Mu inflando los cachetes y cruzando los brazos- Oye ¿Que tal si adornamos este pino? -sugirió una vez que bajó del arbolote.

- ¡Buena idea! Le pondremos esferas, dulces, estambres, y muchos adornos de todos los colores! -dijo Seiya ya ilusionado y con estrellitas en los ojos imaginándose como iba a quedar todo al final- ¡Así ya tendremos el árbol de navidad del santuario!

- ¡Sí, y luego Santa Claus vendrá al santuario a media noche! -le siguió Kiki también con estrellas en los ojos para luego saltar y dar un grito de jubilo.

¿Árbol de navidad, Santa Claus? se quedó Hades pensando, la verdad no había escuchado de esa celebración ya que normalmente se la pasaba en el inframundo, en Judecca, sentado en su trono, escuchando sermones de los dioses gemelos para no se que fregados, vigilar que Pandora no provoque a Radamanthys a hacer algo estúpido, asegurarse de que Minos no vuelva a jugar a las marionetas con Aiacos ya que siempre hay huesos rotos después de que todo acaba, y una lista larga podría mencionar pero, tengo flojera. Saori simplemente soltó un suspiro, se puso un abrigo y un gorro rojo que de la punta colgaba una bolita blanca y peluda, y salió apresurada corriendo por la nieve siguiendo a Seiya y a Kiki.

- ¡Seiya, Kiki! ¡esperen, yo también quiero ayudar! -gritó Saori en lo que se alejaba de la entrada del templo de Athena, dejando solo a su tío con la pregunta en su cabeza de ¿que rayos es navidad? ¿es algo que se puede comer o qué?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mu y su "maestra" Shion adornaban la casa de Aries poniéndole luces de varios colores, de cascadas, de mangueras, y hasta tenían luces en forma de "carneros" (mas bien de ovejas), entre otros típicos adornos navideños que por cierto ya se me olvidaron como se llaman, y de paso buscaban que usarían en la noche, ya que como eran mujeres debían tener cuidado en su vestuario por si las moscas (lease: pervertidos).

Aldebarán ni de chiste olvidaba esas fechas, después que se despertó comenzó a preparar el festín de navidad de una buena vez, ya que eso necesitaba horas de dedicación, y cuidado de que nadie viniese a comerse alguno de los ingredientes para todo en general, y de paso le llamó a alguien por teléfono para que le pudiesen ayudar con varias cosas como en adornar su casa, el aspecto de la comida, etcétera etcétera y muchos etcéteras.

La gemela y el gemelo maravillas estaban adornando por dentro y por fuera la casa de Geminis, luces de colores por aquí luces por allá, pilares pintados como glaciado, entre muchas otras cosas, pero más que todo estaban peleando por cuales adornos poner y omitir, ya que siempre se la pasaban contradiciéndose si el mono de nieve Santa iba así o asá, si debía incluir zanahorias o naranjas, si las luces iban a ser de colores o no, si iban a ser de cascadas o mangueras. Y eso era un desastre tamaño monumental, así que los marinas tuvieron que meter mano de obra también porque Don Pose, perdón, el poderoso dios de los mares les dijo que mantuvieran a raya a esos gemelos desastrosos en lo que estuviera su estancia en el santuario, aunque el hermano de Hades tampoco tenia idea de que rayos era la navidad, pero al ver a varios marinas felices supuso que ellos si sabían y hasta lo festejaban.

Afrodita tan pronto se despertó, comenzó a llenar de adornos de color rojo, blanco, dorado, verde, y muchos mas la casa de Cancer ya que sabia que el italiano no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de adornar, y veía todo eso con un mega tic en el ojo izquierdo porque estaban en esas fechas tan empalagosas del año, Nochebuena y Navidad donde todo es amor y felicidad, y su tic empeoró cuando a Dita se le ocurrió ponerles gorritos rojos, barbas blancas y maquillaje a los rostros de su casa, ahora ya no era tan tétrico el asunto ahí.

- Listo, ya casi está todo -dijo la sueca casi risueña- solo faltan las luces, los moñitos rojos, verdes y blancos, o ¿tu que opinas Masky? -pero cuando le iba a preguntar, lo encuentra tumbado en el suelo con espuma blanca saliendole de la boca como si le hubiera dado rabia, pero era porque le quiso dar un ataque por como terminó la casa: Casi se podría jurar que era la casita de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel **(N/A: ok, creo que exageré un poco)**- ¡Ay caramba! -exclamó Afrodita llevándose las manos al pelo- Lo olvidaba, ¡tú también necesitas arreglarte Masky! -dijo, y supongamos que escuchamos una trompeta burlona en el ambiente y luego seguida de una musiquita de niña buena y tierna- Necesitaras bañarte, ponerte rodajas de pepino en la cara, y crema de aguacate... mucho aguacate, también un traje elegante... -seguía diciendo todavía ignorando que su receptor se estaba retorciendo en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y ya con mucha espuma salida de su boca que se expandía por el piso.

Aioria de plano después de que decoró la casa de Leo, tuvo que ayudar a la _"señorita"_ Shaka con ayuda de Marin a decorar la casa de Virgo, ya que no le estaba saliendo el estilo navideño, mas bien parecía un festejo hindú por tantos adornos de su país. Así que para la rubia, la decoración que hacían ese par de la casa de Leo se estaba pasando de la raya, en especial porque empezaron con ponerle el gorro, la barba y la ropa de santa a su estatua de Buda y de paso ponerle chapitas rosadas en los cachetes para que disque se viera cacheton como el autentico Santa Claus, y Marin le cambiaba los colores a todos sus adornos hindus con spray de color rojo, verde y blanco.

- Jeje ya terminé de arreglar al Buda -anunció Aioria restregándose la nariz orgulloso- oye Marin, ¿y a ti como te va?

- Y yo ya terminé con los adornos de adentro y afuera -dijo Marin bajándose de unas escaleritas después de poner un muérdago en la entrada, en eso que apenas se fija en el buda- Oye, hiciste un buen trabajo en la estatua, te luciste gatito, se parece al autentico Santa Claus -dijo eso ultimo con sorna al ver la mueca de Shaka.

- Gracias aguilita, ahora en vez de ser Buda, ¡es Don Buda Claus! -contestó también con sorna. En eso que sienten el cosmos de Shaka aumentar de forma amenazante, y al verlo directamente observan que su rostro está ensombrecido mientras sus cabellos se mueven como las serpientes de Medusa.

- ¡AIORIAAAA, MAAARIN!

- ¡Oh oh! -dijo Marin

- ¡CORRE! -gritó Aioria

- ¡ DESPÍDANSE DE SUS 5 SENTIDOS, TEMBU HORIN!

Y se ve una linda explosión en forma de Santa salir de la casa de Virgo, seguidas de unos humitos con forma de la gata dorada y de la aguilita chibis con espirales en los ojos.

En Libra, Dohko observó esa explosión con una gota en la cabeza y continuó en lo que estaba, que era poner la figura de un tigre de luces en el techo de su casa con un gorrito de santa y un saco en el hocico, de ahí pensaba como iba a ponerle adornos colgando en el techo. Y de paso a ver si encontraba a la ovejita patriarcal y la tomaba por sorpresa porque seguia siendo su presa no cazada.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Volviendo con nuestros adorados niños que se divierten, Seiya y Kiki estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve con la apariencia de Hyoga haciendo su bailecito de la Aurora Boreal, Shiryu simplemente se había quedado sentado en las escaleras tomando un chocolate caliente estando bien abrigado, Shun se encontraba parado en el lomo del perrote Cerbero poniéndole un collar de luces y campanas y de paso tres gorros gigantes, y el canino solo movía la cola feliz de un lado a otro feliz ya que de paso estaba siendo mimado por el caballero de Andrómeda quien ya se había acostumbrado a jugar con él. Ikki, pues... simplemente era un espectador al igual que Shiryu ya que esas niñerias no eran lo suyo. Hades y Poseidón fueron por Athena para hacerle de una vez la mentada pregunta.

- Oye Athenita, ¿que es la navidad? -preguntó Hades fastidiado de no saber, en especial porque Hypnos y Thanatos se la pasaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, diciéndose bromas sobre el gordo panzon, el muérdago, entre otras cosas que no entendía pero que los dioses gemelos sí.

- ¿Y por qué les emociona tanto esa cosa a los caballeros y a mis generales marina? -le siguió Poseidón ya rascándose la nuca al ver a Eo con unas astas de reno falsas en la cabeza y una nariz roja, a Isaac, Bian, Krishna y Kasa disfrazar a Kanon de Santa, y a Sorrento (sigue siendo mujer) como la versión femenina de Claus y a Tetis como la versión sexy femenina del Grinch, mientras decían no se que cosas hasta terminar colgados de cabeza en un pino por la sirena austriaca que tenia todavía un humor de perros.

- Bueno, lo intentaré... -dijo Saori medio nerviosa ya que no sabia como empezar- la navidad es...

Salto de escena...

- ¡Yo seré Santa Claus, tú serás el Grinch! -le decía el dios del mar a Hades mientras le jaloneaba el gorro de "Santa" que el pelinegro tenia

- ¡No, tú serás el Grinch! yo seré Santa Claus! -le replicó el dios de la muerte a Poseidón volviendo a jalar el gorro casi amenazando con romperlo con tanto jaloneo

- Ay mamá, sabia que esto iba a suceder -se decía Saori llevándose una mano a la cara, y decidió dejar a un lado a sus locos tíos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

En la casa de Scorpio, Milo adornaba muy despreocupado ignorando el escándalo que provenía de la cámara del patriarca, hasta se había tomado el tiempo para ponerles gorritos y astas a sus alacrancitos que tenia de mascotas que también se encontraban felices por la víspera de navidad.

- Oye Picon, ni se te ocurra picar a alguien, ¿ok?; Dulce, ten cuidado de no pasarte de la raya; Picahielo, no piques a Camus esta noche porque capaz y esta vez te congele de verdad -le decía el peliazul a sus mascotas como si estos fueran personas, pero por muy raro que se escuche, le entendieron y asintieron cuan perro en taxi.

En la casa de Sagitario y Capricornio pues, ningún problema por aquí ya que Aioros y Shura no lo pensaron dos veces para saber que poner ya que lo tenían previsto desde un mes antes, adornar muy a su estilo sus casas, Aioros lanzaba flechas a las paredes colgando así los adornos, Shura cortando adornos y colgandolos. En Acuario tampoco ya que Camus sabia como adornar en esos días por ser el caballero de los hielos, y la casa de Piscis, Afrodita ya lo tenia adornado desde mucho antes, mezclando sus rosas diabólicas y sus rosas blancas en los adornos, pero asegurándose que éstas no tuvieran veneno.

Hay que dar un saltote de escena porque la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo de explicar cosas que ni al caso...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Era ya nochebuena, sí, esta vez ya, era de noche y estaba de buenas. El santuario se veía bien iluminado y festivo al igual que el pueblo de Rodorio allá abajo. Para empezar la fiesta, a ciertos genios se les ocurrió empezar una competición con juegos de nintendo Wii en una televisionsota de plasma de 60 pulgadas en la casa de Geminis (osea Saga y Kanon), al principio eran ese par peleando en modo versus para dos jugadores, y digamos que Kanon se estaba luciendo y burlándose de su "hermana" ya que la mayor estaba perdiendo en un juego de peleas de SoulCalibur.

- ¡Ja! ¡Golpeas como niña! -le dijo a Saga una vez que se mostró en la tele el letrero de YOU WIN para el jugador 1(Kanon) y YOU LOSE para el 2(Saga), y lo que se ganó fue que Saga se enojara y le diera un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que le sacó un chichón grande.

- ¡Agh! contigo no se puede jugar -masculló la gemela lanzandole el control al primero que se le cruzara en el camino, y ese fue Bian- mejor que tus amigotes jueguen contra ti.

Y vaya idea que dio, porque ahora estaba el escándalo de algunos marinas, que unos apoyaban a Kanon, y otros a Bian, pero el canadiense terminó perdiendo porque el griego jugó sucio, lo había empujado dandole un codazo para hacerlo perder dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

K.O ¡YOU WIN! se escuchó del aparato, y Kanon sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Eso no se vale! -se quejó Caballo Marino con una vena roja en la sien- ¡hiciste trampa!

- Jeje, en la guerra todo se vale -dijo Dragón Marino victorioso, haciendo que todos lo vieran raro.

- Pero eso es un videojuego -dijo el chileno desde su lugar con una mega gota en la cabeza.

- Sip, un videojuego de peleas -completó Kasa divertido- a ver, ¿quien sigue?

Y así como llegó rápido la pregunta, tuvo su respuesta, Kanon venció a todos sus contrincantes (obvio, jugando sucio como lo hizo con Bian): a Eo, a Krishna, a Kasa, a Isaac, Tetis, Poseidón hasta los dioses gemelos!, y eso que Thanatos lo quiso matar por hacerle trampa, pero no pudo porque Hypnos lo tenia agarrado de los brazos. Así fueron pasando todos los presentes, Athena, Hades, los caballeros, los espectros invitados, incluso el/la indiferente de Camus pasó y perdió, para hacer el colmo de los colmos, hasta el perrote Cerbero pasó y jugó, y por supuesto que perdió, pero solo faltaba una personita... que por cierto no quería participar en eso en primer lugar, y por ello Saga pasó como 8 veces solo para llenar el turno de esa damita.

- Oigan, siento que me falta alguien por derrotar -dijo Kanon rascándose la nuca con un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza, y todos lo miran con una mueca sarcástica.

- Nooo, ¿tú crees? -dijo Isaac sarcástico mientras miraba de reojo a Sorrento, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando todo lo que pasaba.

- Ay chulito, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta -dijo Saga con ironía, hasta que se le prendió el foco a Kanon.

- ¡Ah! ya sé, ¡me falta Siren! -dijo chasqueando los dedos, y Poseidón rodó los ojos como diciendo"¿apenas te das cuenta?" porque hasta el despistado de Seiya y el ingenuo de Shun sabían desde un principio quien faltaba.

- No gracias, no pienso jugar -contestó la austriaca sin voltear a verlos, cosa que hizo que algunos se llevaran una mano a la boca como si hubiera dicho la cosa más horrible de toda la existencia.

- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! -casi gritó el gemelo menor de Saga, haciendo que los pilares del templo de Geminis temblaran.

- Dije que "No-voy-a-ju-gar" -contestó la ojirosa indiferente remarcando las silabas, ignorando el problemon en el que estaba a punto de meterse. Pero Saori la agarra de un brazo y se le acerca en el oído para hablarle en voz baja preocupada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? sería lo mejor que jugaras... por lo menos una ronda -dijo Saori ya con los nervios de punta.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Porque Kanon es muy rencoroso con aquellas personas que rechazan un reto suyo, en especial si se trata de videojuegos -contestó la pelimorada- ¿por qué crees que incluso Poseidón y yo jugamos contra él? no fue porque nos encante jugar por si me preguntas

- Pero yo no se jugar -dijo Siren con una gota en la cabeza.

- Aun así, al menos juega una ronda, aunque pierdas pero habrás jugado y ya habrá terminado esta pesadilla de no poder salir de Geminis -así que la sirena clásica se tuvo que resignar, y no era por tenerle miedo a que Kanon le hiciera algo raro por si me preguntan. Pero todo se ve interrumpido cuando escuchan los aullidos de muchos lobos que se encontraban en la entrada de la tercera casa, y el lobo que estaba enfrente era de color azul y con una cicatriz en forma de luna en su frente, aunque tenia una nariz roja falsa en el hocico y los demás caninos tenían astas en la cabeza.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin llegaron -dijo Saori llevándose una mano a la frente de alivio mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, para encontrarse cara a cara con la princesa de Asgard, Hylda de Polaris, Fler y sus 8 dioses guerreros cada uno con un gorrito rojo.

- Buenas noches Athena, lamentamos la tardanza -se disculpó la asgardiana haciendo una leve reverencia- es que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo tratando de convencer a uno de los chicos a venir -dijo eso ultimo mirando de reojo a un ojiverde de cabello rojo que solo refunfuñaba palabras inentendibles mientras un par de gemelos de cabello verde corto se aguantaban las ganas de reírse en su cara.

- ¡Wow! los dioses guerreros -dijo Seiya sorprendido, y se llevó una mano a la nuca- ya hacia tiempo desde la ultima vez que los vimos -y en eso que ve primero a Tholl y a Sigfried con una bola de nieve en cada mano mirándolo a él con unas caras que daban miedo- Etto... hola Tholl, hola Sigfried... -dijo con miedo dando dos pasos para atrás- sin rencores, ¿verdad?... -y lo que recibió de respuesta fue una lluvia de bolas de nieve dejándolo tirado patas arriba para sorpresa de todos- Aay... toma-ré e-eso... c-como un no -dijo Seiya bajito ya con frío porque lo agarraron sin abrigo y que frío te da cuando pasa eso. Y en eso que los recién llegados sueltan la carcajada seguidos después por los demás caballeros, marinas, dioses y espectros presentes. Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por Kanon quien todavía tenía un juego que hacer con Siren.

- ¡Epale, de esta no te salvas, eh! -le recordó a la austriaca quien tragó grueso porque le había agarrado de un brazo como si fuera una muñeca de tela muy ligera, y lo puso en su lugar para jugar- estarás libre para cuando te gane, ¿entendido?

Los recién llegados se quedaron confundidos con esa escenita, hasta los lobos se quedaron con unos mega signos de interrogación, en especial porque no sabían quien rayos era la "chica", pero a Hylda se le hacia familiar aunque no dijo nada. Y se acercaron a ver que onda con esos objetos blancos en forma de rectángulo muy delgados que eran los controles del Wii. Cuando comienzan a jugar, al principio los puntos estaban a favor de Kanon porque Sorrento no sabia como fregados moverle a esa cosa, simplemente observaba más el control que la TV, ni sabia que la barra de energía de su mono estaba casi todo rojo, y en eso que le pica al azar algunos botones simplemente por confusión y escuchó del televisor.

¡RING OUT! y lo que había pasado fue que tumbó de una patada al mono de Kanon por el precipicio sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero por las caras que habían puesto los marina, había sido un golpe bajo para Dragón Marino, sin siquiera golpearlo de verdad. La cara de Saga se había deformado en una mueca de sorpresa y miedo, hasta se había llevado una mano a la boca, la mayoría igual, incluso Saori y Poseidón, aunque Thanatos se estaba riendo a todo pulmón mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y le dijo entre risas- ¡Perdedorsote, perdiste contra alguien que ni siquiera sabe como ponerle pausa!

- ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuhhh! -le hicieron los dioses mal perdedores (osea Hades y Thanatos) con burla, seguidos de Saga, Aioria y Milo quienes todavía seguían rencorosos por sus jugadas sucias, el único que no entendía que sucedía ahí era Kiki, solo tenia entendido que Kanon había perdido pero hasta ahí.

- ¡Va a haber sangre! -dijo Death con una mueca divertida llevándose una mano a la barbilla- ¡esto se puso interesante!

- Que perdida de tiempo -se quedó Afrodita cruzando los brazos- oigan chicos ¿cuando vamos a cenar? ¡me muero de hambre!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Para acabar con todo este rollo de la "humillante" derrota de Kanon, cruzaron por las casas restantes para ir a la cámara del patriarca. Aunque hicieron una pequeña parada en la casa de Cáncer porque se habían quedado con el ojo cuadrado al ver los rostros de las paredes pintados de blanco, con gorros rojos, con pestañas largas y toda la onda que en vez de dar miedo, daba risa, y no hubo nadie exento que no se riera del cangrejo del mal por eso, excepto el cangrejo mismo **(N/A: ni modo que se riera de sí mismo) **aunque tuvieron un problema con el muérdago de la salida, ya que Seiya y Saori pasaron por debajo del mismo sin darse cuenta, y la mañosa de Pandora quien notó ese detalle los regresó.

- Momentito tortolitos -dijo al momento de empujarlos de vuelta, y les señala para arriba- miren -y se escuchan muchos "oh oh", porque fueron muy descuidados, se les había olvidado por completo el muérdago y ahora que estuvieran debajo del mismo y con mucho público era demasiado cruel, y lo peor es que el publico exigía beso.

- ¡Beso, beso! -decían a coro casi todos, las excepciones eran los muy seriecitos de cada grupo (imagínense quienes), pero Seiya negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, igual Saori.

- Me lleva la que me trajo -se quejó Hypnos cansado de esas payasadas- ¿se van a besar, sí o sí? -dijo al momento de darle tremendo empujón a Pegaso que lo hizo caer encima de la pobre diosa en una posición demasiado prometedora, y eso que hizo era peor que un simple besito en los labios.

- ¡OOoooooooooohhhhh! -hicieron los demás en coro, seguidos de la risota de Thanatos quien ahora lloraba de la risa.

- ¡Jajajajaja te pasaste Hypnos jajajajaja no conocía esa faceta tuya! -decía el dios de la muerte casi ahogándose de tanto reír y orgulloso de su hermano por esa hazaña que fue hecha sin querer.

- ¿Saben?, mejor ya levántense -sugirió Shiryu tapándose la cara por la vergüenza ajena que sintió- olviden el estupido beso y ya vamonos

- ¿Quien puso el mentado muérdago pues? -preguntó con ironía el italiano mirando de reojo a Afrodita, quien solo silbaba con los brazos para atrás haciéndose el loco.

La casa de Leo, muy al estilo de la gata dorada, adornos con forma de águilas y leones muy lindos porque hasta tenia un leonsote de verdad ahí con cascabeles en su cuello y unas astas, el león de navidad de Aioria y Marin, seguidos de un estúpido muérdago debajo de la puerta de la cual todos esquivaron para evitar otra escena vergonzosa como la que acababa de suceder. La casa de Virgo te ponía en duda si quien la hospedaba era un hindú o un santaclausdiense, ya que eran adornos hindus pintados de los colores de navidad, pero lo que acaparó la atención había sido el Buda Claus, y le quedaba porque Buda está gordo y panzón como Santa, cosa que le indignaba a Shaka y por lo mismo los demás se guardaron la risa para otro momento, excepto Thanatos que se rió con toda la libertad del mundo, haciendo que los demás se sintieran celosos.

La casa de Libra, pues tenia medio colgados los adornos junto con un árbol de navidad que tenia un sombrero de Dohko como estrella, y para acabarla encendía, el tigre Claus en el techo y el muérdago escondido en el hocico del mismo, cosa que aprovechó para hacerle una mala jugada a Shion de la cual no pudo escapar esta vez, y pobre de la ariana por el beso que recibió porque la dejó como estatua y con cara de poker face (._.). Y Mu tuvo que llevar arrastrando a la patriarca por culpa del tigre chino, y no pudo evitar sentirse indignada al ver la mueca de satisfacción del antiguo maestro Dohko rejuvenecido.

La casa de Scorpio fue una odisea, tuvieron que pasarsela saltando de un lado a otro porque estaba lleno de alacranes con gorritos de santa que para hacerlo mas raro, cantaban como ardillas.

_Somos los alacrancitos que te pican las nalguitas _-se escuchó el cantar agudo de los arácnidos con cola de Milo-_ Y les deseamos una feliz navidad_

_-_ Milo, no que tus arañas con cola estaban bajo control, pues -dijo Camus irritada saltando de un lado a otro

- ¡Se supone! ¡Pero a las "nenas" se les ocurre desobedecerme justamente ahora! -le respondió Milo evitando pisar alguno de sus alacranes

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡ALACRÁN EN MI ESPALDAAAAA! -gritó Phenril espantado y salió huyendo de la octava casa sin fijarse por donde pisaba, seguido de sus lobos que estaban igual de espantados, haciendo que Hylda y Fler salieran corriendo tras él para que no se perdiera, ya que el lobo del norte era como un niño y un perrito chiquito a la vez.

- ¡Espera Phenril! -gritó Hylda en lo que corría escaleras arriba seguida de su hermana- ¡No te alejes!

- ¡Te puedes perder! -se secundó Fler siguiendo a su hermana. Cosa que no le cayó muy bien que digamos a dos dioses guerreros por celosos (lease, Sigfried y Hagen), aunque los demás solo se llevaban las manos a la boca para no reírse. Pero podían ver que el dios guerrero de Alioth Epsilon se había adelantado y mucho en llegar a su destino seguido de las princesas de Asgard.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los caballeros de Athena, los dioses guerreros restantes, las marinas de Poseidón y los espectros de Hades con sus respectivos dioses (excepto que no estaba Hylda entre ellos) pasaron por la casa de Sagitario con nada fuera de lo normal, solo los adornos eran la cosa distinta, también la de Capricornio, la de Acuario y Piscis, hasta que por fin llegaron a la Cámara del Patriarca con las tripas hablándoles cada 10 segundos. Y se encuentran con un comedor enorme, demasiado grande donde se pueden sentar mas de 100 personas, las princesas y el lobito consentido se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, los lobos estaban en un rincón con un montón de comida que entre eso estaban: filetes, pollo, comida para "perros" y verduras también, para que a los caninos no les faltara su festín de navidad.

- Oigan, se tardaron mucho en subir -dijo el lobo del norte inocentemente- llevamos rato esperándolos y tengo mucha hambre -comenzó a quejarse llevando se una mano a su estomago- ¿saben que es mala educación dejar esperando a las dos princesas de Asgard? -dijo Phenril haciendo que sus compañeros lo vieran feo, pero este ni al caso se dio cuenta.

Pero mejor ni se pusieron a reclamar porque ya era la hora de cenar, ya que faltaban dos horas para que dieran las 12 de la noche. Comieron un poco de todo, desde filetes asados y pavos hasta comida de todas las nacionalidades posibles que le alcanzaron al toro dorado, incluso comieron chilaquiles, pero se terminaron enchilando feo, aunque las escupidas de fuego empezaron cuando a un valiente (lease, bromista) se le ocurrió echarle salsa tabasco a la cena de medio mundo, el único que consumió la salsa y no se enchiló fue Hagen, ya que estaba acostumbrado a las cosas ardientes, pero nunca falta quien se quejara.

- ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL INSOLENTE QUE LE ECHÓ ESTA COSA A MI CENA?! -gritó histérico el dios del mar mientras a Hades le salia humo por la boca y los oídos, ante eso el italiano y la sueca se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír, dando a conocer que había sido uno de ellos el bromista.

- ¡PICA PICA PIIICAAAA! -gritaba Seiya ventilándose la boca con la mano super duper desesperado.

- ¡CHUUUUU! -le secundó Shiryu divertido, recibiendo una mirada asesina del pegaso, por la broma de Pikachu.

- Oye Hypnos, me picó un poco esta cosa -dijo el dios de la muerte como si nada a su hermano- ¿y a tí? -y ve como la cara del dios del sueño se comenzaba a poner de color rojo vivo y abrió la boca escupiéndole fuego que le quemó toda la cara- *cof*... tomaré eso como que te enchiló... y mucho.

Después de la "picosa y ardiente" cena, Shion y Mu instalaron un reproductor de música con bocinas de alta capacidad, muy caro por cierto **(N/A: que les consiguió Saori con un pequeño gasto del infinito dinero de la fundación XD)** en la sala, y pusieron canciones navideñas para despertar el espíritu navideño así tan rápido como cuando despertaron el séptimo sentido. Lo malo era que muchos habían bebido unas copas, excepto los menores de edad, y por lo mismo Ikki se llevó a Kiki y Shun a una parte mas apartada para evitar algún accidente o mejor dicho un posible trauma.

Y que ahí vienen pasando varios a la pista de baile que no se de donde rayos apareció, y era la canción de El baile del Santa Claus, el que bailaba en el centro y era protagonista fue Aldebarán, los que no pasaron a la pista se quedaron sentados esparcidos en mesitas separadas riéndose de los fiesteros, entre los bailadores estaban Minos y Aiacos en la bola.

_Abranle la pista ahi viene bailando el santa Claus _  
_jo jo jo jo jo jo _  
_Abranle la pista ahi viene bailando el santa Claus _  
_jo jo jo jo jo jo_

Otros de plano comenzaron a portarse raro, de por si ya hay muchos que son raros aquí, Hypnos se estaba portando muy al estilo de Thanatos riéndose de medio mundo mientras Thanatos se estaba durmiendo en la mesa donde se encontraban. Con los dioses guerreros pues, Syd y Bud retaron a Alberich a que le pusiera Wisky a las bebidas de Hylda y Sigfried para que se alivianaran más, y vaya que cuando lo hizo y ese par se tomaron sus bebidas, se agarraron a besos al momento que pasaron por debajo del primer muérdago colgado en el techo.

- ¡Échenles agua! -gritó Hagen de Merak Beta desde su lugar medio traumatizado, Phenril lo miró medio raro y se rascó la nuca en señal de que no entendía, y les preguntó a Tholl y a Alberich con la mirada que ¿que le pasaba?, y como respuesta se señalaron la cabeza con el dedo haciendo espirales diciendo que estaba loco.

- Oye lobito, tú le sigues -dijo Alberich entregándole la botella de Wisky en la mano- porque yo ya cumplí con mi reto

- P-pero, todavía soy muy chico para tomar estas cosas -se quejó Phenril regresandole la botella

- No es para ti, tarado -le regañó el pelirrojo dándole un zape en la cabeza- es para que se lo eches en las bebidas de ciertos tórtolos que están en la mira -dijo eso mirando de reojo a Seiya y Saori, y a Hagen y a Fler- ¿entendiste Cachorro del Norte?

- ¡Sí señor alienigena del planeta Delta! -respondió Phenril molesto marchándose rápido a su tarea asignada, antes de que el dios guerrero lo encerrara en un amatista por la ofensa **(N/A: no he podido superar el incidente del mal doblaje latino XD)**.

Y ahí va el cachorrito bonito echándole a escondidas la mentada cosa en las bebidas de Pegaso y Athena, y por ultimo a su compañero y a la hermana de la princesa Hylda, dando los mismos resultados que dieron con la representante de Odín y con el guerrero de Doble de Alpha. Cuando terminó su tareita, lanzó la botella sin fijarse a quien le golpeó, excepto que escuchó el quejido de la persona a quien menos esperaba darle, al amargado del escudo amatista, osea Alberich de Megrez de Delta.

- ¡Ahora si te va a comer el tigre! -gritó Syd sentado desde su lugar.

- Te recomiendo que corras y rápido -le segundó Bud tranquilito como si nada. Y tan rápido como escuchó a los gemelos de Zeta, así de rápido salió huyendo del enfurecido Alberich todo lleno de Wisky y con trozos de vidrio en su cabello.

- ¡Vuelve aquí pulgoso, solo te voy a matar y darte de comer a los gatos!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Arre borriquito, arre burro, arre_  
_anda más de prisa que llegamos tarde_  
_arre borriquito vamos a Belén_  
_que mañana es fiesta y al otro también_

- Seiya, ahí te están llamando -dijo Hyoga medio sobrio y medio ebrio riendo como tonto

- ¡Callate patito feo! -se quejó el castaño con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza porque le había dado jaqueca- ¡que no estoy para tus bromas!

Ya se habían calmado las cosas, los caballeros ya no estaban tan ebrios como hace una hora atrás, aunque la persecución de Phenril y Alberich continuaba igual. Pero todo se ve interrumpido cuando se escucha la campanada de las 12 desde Rodorio, por lo que Saori e Hylda se levantaron de sus sillas y agarraron cada uno una copa de vino para brindar.

- ¡Propongo un brindis, por este día! -dijo Hylda alzando su copa

- ¡Por este 25 de diciembre, donde todo es amor y felicidad, aunque a algunos no les guste! -dijo eso ultimo refiriéndose a Hades y a los espectros.

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO! -exclamaron Shun y Kiki alzando sus copas con jugo de uvas **(N/A: Awww que tiernos)**

- ¡FELIIIZ NAVIDAAAAAD! -chocaron sus copas con los que pudieran, excepto el lobo del norte y el de amatista porque Alberich ya había atrapado a Phenril y le estaba haciendo cerillito al pobre cachorrito bonito.

- Auch auch auch ¡ya suéltame Grinch! aaaauch

- ¡Solo hasta que te disculpes pulgoso!

_Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad_  
_Prospero año y Felicidad_

Y comenzaron a escuchar cascabeles desde afuera, y Kiki y Shun fueron los primeros en salir antes que todos, y exclamaron muy fuerte por lo que vieron.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ES SANTA CLAUS!

- ¿Santa? -dijo incrédulo Ikki y salió a ver, y se quedó con la boca abierta, porque al parecer si existía el viejo barbudo después de todo.

- Orale, mira Camus, es Santa Claus -gritó Milo señalando hacia el trineo impulsado por renos- ¡Te dije que sí existía! y tú me decías loco

- Lo que digas -contestó la francés con los ojos abiertos más de la cuenta.

- Oh por Dios -dijo Hyoga y se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que su vista no lo engañaba.

- Si existe, si existe -cantaban alegres Syd y Bud.

- Oye, si es Santa ¡auch auch aaauch, suéltame Alberich!

- ¡Ya vi al panzon de rojo, aun así no lo haré hasta que te disculpes sarnoso!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu! -aullaron Jin y la manada de lobos a la "luna"

- Eo, al parecer no estabas tan loco como yo creía -dijo Bian evitando que la boca no se le fuera para el suelo de tanto abrirla

- Jaja te lo dije, caballito del mar -contestó el chileno orgulloso

- Te lo dije Saguita, te lo dije -decía Kanon dándole codazos a su gemela

- ¡Ya cállate Kanito, que ya lo vi! ¡No estoy ciego, para tu información!

_Jojojojojo Feliiiiiz Navidaaaaaad jojojojojo_

Se podía observar desde distancia la luz roja de la nariz del reno Rodolfo iluminar la oscuridad, y ven como un enorme saco rojo cayó del cielo al techo de la Cámara, era demasiado grande porque de seguro incluía los regalos de todos los que estaban ahí. Los dioses (excepto Athena) mas que todo se quedaron con un enorme signo de interrogación flotando en sus cabezas, ya que a Saori se le había olvidado mencionarles la parte en la que los regalos siempre los traía en un saco rojo, y que no lanzaba el puro regalo desde el cielo.

Pero bueno, el haber festejado algo que no conocían se les hizo muy divertido, por el desastre que había causado unas cuantas botellas de Wisky, ver como viven la vida loca los humanos y el porqué Athena los protege tanto desde la era del mito. ¡Y eso que era la primera semana del reto de Saori, fíjense nomas!

* * *

******¡Bueno, aquí termina este especial, y tengan una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo a todos!**

**Seiya: Vaya, ese sí fue un capitulo largo OwO**

**Shiryu: y que lo digas **

**Saori: tal vez fue para pagar el tiempo en que se la pasó sin actualizar **

**Kiki: *cantando* era Rodolfo un reno, que tenia la nariz ^o^**

**Shun: *cantando* roja como la grana, con un brillo singular ^o^**

**Nota: Detalles tal vez en el próximo capitulo, para cuando llegue el día en que actualice, por supuesto**

* * *

_**Muchas gracias BrokeNiCeHEaRt, Kaito Hatake Uchiha y Saori Hawkeye por sus comentarios, es un gusto saber que les haya gustado.**_

_**En especial a tí sasha vega 12 (Andrea-imouto)! Es un gusto saber que te haya gustado a pesar de que medio lo hice a la carrera en todo el santo día de nochebuena, y sí, me encantan las insinuaciones de Seiya x Saori (aunque se ve a kilómetros que están enamorados XD)**_


End file.
